Tragedia Zabójcy
by Salut-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Opis za autorem. Francis jest zwykłym człowiekiem, który wędrował poboczem drogi. Mężczyzna, który go podwiózł, zmienił jego życie na wieki. Ale, czy tak naprawdę to jego ŻYCIE zostało zmienione. Pierwszoosobowa narracja.
1. Podróż autostopem

_**T/N:  
Tytuł oryginału: ****Tragedy of the Killer**  
Autor: Geekies  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
Rating: M  
Beta: Kot Kapral :*  
Zastrzelcie mnie jak jeszcze coś przegapię/zapomnę. Moja beta Kot Kapral proponuje ten utwór **Kansas - Dust in the wind www. youtube watch?v=tH2w6Oxx0kQ jako ścieżkę dźwiękową do tego opowiadania. Moim zdaniem pasuje on wyśmienicie.**  
_

A/N: Pozwólcie mi zacząć od wyjaśnień: tak, to bazuje na historii Jeffreya Dahmera i oczywiście jego zabójstwach. Niektóre zdarzenia są podobne, inne nie. I tak, jestem chorą osobą, która lubi JeffxSteven (jeśli obaj byliby wciąż żywi), ale nie, w rzeczywistości nie jestem fanem Jeffreya Dahmera, tylko naprawdę lubię jego pierwszą ofiarę, Stevena Hickisa. Podobno Jeff odczuwał większą skruchę przez zabicie Stevena, niż jakiejkolwiek innej ofiary. (I tak, zabił on potem kogoś nazywającego się tak samo.) Więc to zainspirowało mnie do napisania takiego, jak to, FrUKowego opowiadania.

Nie jest jasne, czy tego dnia, kiedy Dahmer go podwiózł, Steven szedł do domu swojej dziewczyny, miał wyjść z przyjaciółmi, czy też udać się na koncert. W tym fiku „on" wybiera się do domu swojej dziewczyny, która ma na imię „Veronique". By uniknąć nieporozumień, powiem wam, że Veronique to Seszele. Nie wiadomo również, czy Jeff i Steven zrobili coś związanego z seksem. Jeśli tak, to zrobili to za obopólną zgodą.

_**Cytaty Dahmera na temat Hickisa, zanim zacznę.**_

„_**Byłem tego dnia w college'u, myśląc o Hicksie. Piłem w płaczliwym nastroju i rozpaczałem nad tym."**_

„_**... ofiara chciała wyjść. Jeff stwierdził, że chciał, by ofiara została." - Detektyw Dennis Murphy  
„ Wolałbym raczej mówić w tej chwili o czym innym na tym świecie."  
„... nie zapominasz swojego pierwszego."**_

XxxxX

Flirtowanie przez telefon z moim słoneczkiem było czymś, co robiłem prawie codziennie. Wtedy czas zawsze wydawał się mijać tak szybko, nie potrafiłem znaleźć sobie lepszej uciechy w tamte dni. Rozmawialiśmy o głupiutkich rzeczach, jak o dawaniu sobie słońca, księżyca i innych rzeczy, których nie byliśmy nawet w stanie dotknąć. Nasz brak zdolności do prowadzenia samochodów był powodem, dla którego musieliśmy dotrzymywać sobie towarzystwa przez tak tandetne urządzenie. Od czasu do czasu jednak udawało nam się wybrać do domu drugiego. Zwykła przyjemność zobaczenia jej nawet przez krótki moment była dla mnie wystarczająca, ona również twierdziła, że ją to zadowala.

Nie mogłem powiedzieć, że byliśmy w sobie zakochani, bo oboje mieliśmy parę ładnych, małych grzeszków na boku. Oczywiście, nie byłem połączony z tą osobą tak, jak byłem złączony z moją drogą Veronique. W rzeczywistości, z żadnym z moich małych przyjaciół nie byłem związany tak bardzo jak z nią. Może było tak przez jej wspaniałą, ciemną skórę, którą dumnie pokazywała dzięki tym drobnym, Seszelskim sukienkom, albo przez włosy, których nie wahałem się dotykać. Cóż, podsumowując, była wspaniała, ale nie zakochałem się w niej. Veronique była zbyt zaborcza w stosunku do mnie, zbyt wymagająca, ale żeby móc wierzyć, że robię coś ze swoim życiem, byłem z nią.

- A więc, Francis, ty przyjdziesz, skoro jutro są moje urodziny, prawda? - Veronique brzmiała nerwowo, zadają to pytanie. Prawdopodobnie myślała, iż powiem jej, że robię coś innego w jej urodziny. - Mam na myśli to, że powiedziałam rodzince, że przyjedziesz, więc sprzątali dom jak szaleni. Czułabym się okropnie, gdyby ich praca poszła na marne.

Słuchając listy jej powodów, dla których miałem nie ważyć się nie przyjść, przewróciłem oczami z lekkim uśmiechem i przerwałem jej wywód.

- Będę musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto mnie podwiezie, niemniej jednak w końcu się pojawię. - Natychmiast zacząłem myśleć o kimś, kto nie byłby zajęty w jej wyjątkowy dzień. - Zacznę dzwonić za podwózką, _d'accord, mon petit chou?_

Usłyszałem pisk jej zachwytu i uwielbienia dla mnie, za proste słowa w moim ojczystym języku. Mówiła mi już wiele razy, że uznała francuski za czarujący i powinienem używać go przy niej, kiedy tylko uznam, że zasługuje na usłyszenie „tak niesamowitego języka" Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ona naprawdę na coś zasługuje, ale kochałem swój język i zdecydowałem się mówić w nim wtedy, kiedy to ona uznawała, że zasługuje na usłyszenie go. Kiedy następowała taka chwila? Gdy Veronique stawała się podekscytowana bardziej, niż paczka dzieci dostająca darmowe zabawki i słodycze.  
- Francis, tak cholernie ci dziękuję! Nie musisz spieszyć się z przyjazdem! Po prostu przyjdź, kiedy będziesz mógł!

To oznaczało, że będzie czekać na mnie cały dzień, a kiedy w końcu dotrę do jej domu, wybuchnie płaczem, pytając mnie, czemu nie przybyłem wcześniej. A więc, po naszym rozciągniętym pożegnaniu, rozłączyliśmy się i wybrałem numer mojego drogiego przyjaciela, Antonio. Długie czekanie i krótkie, nieudane połączenie - Antonio nie był w stanie zabrać mnie do domu Veronique. Gilbert, który przesiadywał u Antonia, kiedy dzwoniłem, też nie mógł.

Następny telefon, który wykonałem, również był bezowocny i w związku z tym, jedyną rzeczą, która przyszła mi na myśl, była jazda autobusem. Obrzydzało mnie myślenie o tych okropnych ludziach w busie, którzy teraz nie wydają się jednak tak źli, jak niektórzy ludzie, których spotkałem.

Zdecydowałem, że pójdę do domu Veronique. Powiedziała, że mogę przyjść, kiedy będę mógł, wiedziałem jednak, że miała nadzieję, iż dostanę się tam w krótkim czasie. Mogłem wybrać się w długą podróż do jej domu i przybyć, spocony i poturbowany, niczym książę z bajki. To było romantyczne, więc Veronique powinna wybaczyć mi mój idiotyczny plan. Mimo to, upewniłem się, że wybrałem najkrótszą trasę, powinienem więc dojść do drogi i iść autostradą, zanim nie dotrę do bocznych drzwi mieszkań. Po ich minięciu powinienem iść polami, co mogło być miłe, dzięki cieniom rosnących z boku drzew, pozwoliłoby mi to odpocząć po pierwszej części wędrówki. Po minięciu pól, musiałem przejść przez następne miasto, minąć rynek, może napić się, i wtedy będę już w sąsiedztwie Veronique. Powiedziałem sobie, że to będzie proste, jeśli nie będę o tym myśleć zbyt wiele.

Oceniając, że powinienem odpocząć, by mieć siłę następnego dnia, poszedłem do łóżka zaraz po przygotowaniu sobie obiadu. Zbożowa bagietka i makaron penne powinny zapewnić mi wystarczającą ilość energii. Chciałbym zrobić sobie coś bardziej ekstrawaganckiego, ale jeśli dzisiaj zostałbym dłużej na nogach, jutro czułbym się opieszale.

Rano obudziłem się przez irytujące ćwierkanie ptaków za moim oknem. Szybko przygotowałem się, biorąc prysznic, myjąc się i tak dalej. Wciągnąłem na siebie najbardziej wygodne ubrania i buty, nie wyglądające jak szmaty, ale w końcu nic w moim domu tak nie wyglądało. Nawet szmaty nie przypominały szmat.

Zanim wyruszyłem w moją długą podróż, zabrałem dwie butelki wody i ręcznik, bo na zewnątrz było niemal nieznośnie gorąco. To nie powstrzymywało mnie, byłem zdeterminowany przejść całą drogę do domu Veronique, nawet jeśli ma mi to zająć cały dzień i całą noc. Po zamknięciu drzwi rozciągnąłem nogi i ręce i wyruszyłem z jak najbardziej zdecydowaną miną i zarozumiałym uśmiechem, który, jak zgadywałem, miałem na twarzy.

Minęło około godziny, kiedy dotarłem do drogi, z czego byłem cholernie zadowolony, bo byłem prawie na autostradzie. Ale byłem jednak bardziej zmęczony i pokryty potem, niż to sobie wyobrażałem. Nie tak chciałem powitać moją drogą Veronique i nie był to sposób, w jaki kiedykolwiek chciałem wyglądać. Zdjąłem koszulę, skończyłem moją ostatnią, drugą butelkę wody i szedłem obojętnie wzdłuż drogi. Sądziłem, że bez koszuli będzie mi lepiej, ale słońce tak mocno świeciło w moje plecy, jakby próbowało mnie roztopić. Krzyżyk wiszący na mojej szyi stał się palącym piętnem, a moje ramiona prawdopodobnie się odparzyły. Przyjemniej mówiąc, nie noszenie koszuli było gorsze, ale czułem się lżejszy, więc nie założyłem jej z powrotem.

Minęła kolejna godzina, albo coś koło tego i w końcu trafiłem do autostrady. Miałem już jednak dość upału! Kiedy stałem z boki drogi, trzymając uniesiony kciuk, kilka myśli krążyło w moim umyśle.

„Zostanę zabrany przez dziewczynę i może jeszcze jej przyjaciółki, które będą zafascynowane moim wyglądem"

„Urocza dziewczyna podwiezie mnie i poprosi o seksualną przysługę, którą zgodzę się wykonać, jeśli w końcu dotrę do domu Veronique."

„ Nikt mnie nie podwiezie. Nie mam na sobie koszuli"

W tym czasie nie myślałem, że ktoś w małym 1965 Riviera mógłby koło mnie stanąć, opuścić szybę i z angielskim akcentem zapytać:  
- Gdzie? - Zastanawiałem się, kim był ten rozczochrany Anglik i co sprawiło, że zatrzymał się dla kogoś takiego, jak ja. Spocony, bez koszuli i całkiem przystojny, była to mieszanka, która, jak sądziłem, może zwrócić tylko uwagę nastolatki, która dopiero co nauczyła się prowadzić. Ale nie, mężczyzna w aucie był prawdopodobnie odrobinę ode mnie młodszy, więc był ewentualnie po dwudziestce. Pomyślałem, że ktoś taki jak on nie znajdzie we mnie nic interesującego... Prawda?

- Umm, tylko do Second Plaza, do Indian i Bijoutier, stamtąd mogę iść sam. - Jestem pewien, że mógł usłyszeć nerwy i stłumiony szok w moim głosie, kiedy wywnioskowałem, że może chce mnie podwieźć jedynie z dobroci serca. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i otworzył moje drzwi, mówiąc do siebie, że mój cel nie jest zbyt daleko. Kiedy wlazłem do auta, natychmiast westchnąłem ze szczęścia, czując wspaniałą klimatyzację mężczyzny.  
- _Merci monsieur!_

Zmrużył oczy i ściągnął swoje angielskie brwi na sekundę, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Więc jesteś Francuzem. - To nie było pytanie, lecz stwierdzenie, które wydawało się zabrzmieć naprawdę zimno, ale może to była tylko klimatyzacja. Tak czy inaczej, sposób, w jaki to powiedział, jakoś mnie obraził.

- Jestem, mam więc teraz wyskoczyć z samochodu? - Chciałbym, żebym musiał. Mógłbym odejść z kilkoma bliznami, no może trochę więcej, niż z kilkoma, ale myślę, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie byłaby gorsza od tego, co dostałem na końcu.

Nagły wyraz strachu ozdobił twarz mężczyzny i naprawdę mnie to wtedy zdziwiło. Wydawał się skruszony i szybko spojrzał na swoje nogi, zachowując się przy tym jak mała, wstydliwa dziewczynka, a następnie znowu spojrzał na mnie, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na kierownicy.  
- N-nie, nie musisz odchodzić. Swoją drogą, nazywam się Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.

Spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco kątem oka, zmieniając pas i zajeżdżając komuś drogę.  
- W porządku, Arthur – uśmiechnąłem się, nie wiedząc po co mamy wymienić imiona, jeśli on mnie po prostu podwozi. Myślałem sobie, że już nigdy go potem nie spotkam. - Nazywam się Francis Bonnefoy.

- Możesz powiedzieć to po francusku? - spytał.

- _Je m'appelle Francis_. - W tym momencie zdecydowałem, że on nie może być taki zły, jeśli chce, bym mówił po francusku. Nie wielu ludzi w okolicy, w której żyłem, lubiło Francuzów bądź nasz język, więc starałem się nie używać go zbyt często. To w zasadzie nie była niebezpieczna okolica, ale mogła taką być, co czasem udawało mi się zauważyć raz czy dwa w ciągu nocy. W sąsiedztwie takim jak moje, nawet jeśli czułbyś dumę z tego, kim jesteś, to nie możesz tego okazywać. Tak po prostu było i pewnie zawsze będzie.

Arthur zachichotał i zajechał drogę kolejnemu samochodowi.  
- Piękny język, mniemam, że trochę go znam. Chciałbyś posłuchać? – Wprost nie mogłem nie pomyśleć „_Co za wazelina_". Ale tak naprawdę nie było nic innego, co mogłem zrobić, więc zgodziłem się.

- _Je t'aime est cette?_

Popatrzyłem na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
- Co? A ty co? - Arthur zamrugał, zastanawiając się, co powiedział źle. Sprawdzając swoje słowa, powtórzył to zdanie.  
- To jest dobrze, prawda? - Jego zmarszczone brwi zapewniły mnie, że nie wiedział, co mówił.

- Co dokładnie próbowałeś powiedzieć? Po angielsku, serio. - To nie było zabawne. Masakrowanie mojego języka nie było zabawne. Wcale. Może pomylił jedno słowo, czy coś, ale po prostu nie miałem pojęcia, co on usiłował mi powiedzieć.

- Pytałem o godzinę. _Je t'aime est cette? _To nie prawda? - Wyglądał przy tym tak szczerze, że nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, ze zacząłem się z niego śmiać. Tak bardzo nie kontaktował, że musiałbym mu wybaczyć, nawet jeśli zaszlachtowałby swoimi błędami cały mój język. - Śmiejesz się za mnie...

Z uśmiechem i ręką na jego ramieniu pokręciłem głową.  
- Nie, śmieję się z twojego błędu. Chciałeś powiedzieć _Quelle heure est il. _- zmierzwiłem mu włosy, a potem próbowałem je ułożyć.

Arthur odsunął głowę spod mojej dłoni i westchnął.  
- Co powiedziałem? Dla mnie to brzmiało naprawdę sensownie.

- Coś w rodzaju „Kocham cię jest to", coś w ten deseń. To takie głębokie, Arthurze. – Obserwowałem, jak zarumienił się mocno i skupiał się na drodze, nie chcąc na mnie patrzeć. - To prosty błąd. Może nauczyć cię trochę francuskiego? Nie śpieszy mi się. - Nie chciałem, by chodził wkoło, mówiąc, że zna francuski, kiedy nawet nie potrafi spytać o godzinę.

Arthur powoli odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na mnie. Jego oczy wydawały się błyszczeć, jakby czekał przez całą podróż, aż powiem coś takiego.  
- Ach, dziś? Nie jestem zajęty, czy coś, ale... Masz przecież miejsce, w którym musisz być, nie chciałbym, żebyś marnował na mnie swój czas. - Skłamał. On chciał, bym zmarnował dla niego cały mój czas. Chciał, bym został z nim w tym samochodzie może na całą wieczność. Był samotnikiem i, jak się wkrótce okazało, mężczyzną bez przyjaciół, który nie zabierał innych po drodze zbyt często. Myślę jednak, że na pewno marzył o zrobieniu tego pewnego dnia, aby mógł ich zatrzymać, zatrzymać na tak długo, jak mógł. Jego sposób mówienia przypominał tkanie sieci, a jeśli myślisz, że to ty jesteś tym, który go w nią wplątuje, to jesteś w błędzie. Arthur to mistrz słów i w zależności od tego, czy wcześniej zdasz sobie z tego sprawę, będzie dla ciebie za późno lub nie. I jeszcze jedno - jego francuski był w porządku, dużo lepszy, niż udawał.

Zanim to zauważyłem, leżałem obok niego w jego domu, nagi, wyczerpany i, jak podejrzewam, trochę pijany. On wyglądał tak samo. Z pominięciem jednak ostatniej z tych cech, ponieważ sądzę, że nie mógłby mnie złapać z przytłumionymi zmysłami, zatem nie upił się do nieprzytomności. Zastanawiałem się, co się do diabła stało, chociaż to było całkiem oczywiste, przerażająco oczywiste. Czułem się spełniony, tak mogłem przynajmniej powiedzieć i Arthur też wydawał się czuć satysfakcję, ale również i smutek. Nie wiem, wszystko skupiało się tylko w jednym punkcie - chciałem wyjść.

Anglik odwrócił się w moją stronę i pocałował namiętnie. Ja oczywiście zwróciłem pocałunek, ale czułem się nie na miejscu, tak, jakbym powinien być gdzieś indziej, niż jestem. Przerwałem nasze krótkie połączenie.  
- Arthur, Arthur, która godzina? - Na zewnątrz zapadał zmrok, więc nie byłem całkiem pewien. A może robiło się jaśniej? O rany, prawie spanikowałem!

- Siódma – jęknął, dalej mnie całując. Podejrzewam, że chciał więcej, ale naprawdę musiałem iść. Niedbale się wyszarpałem i usiadłem, z dala od desperacko wyglądającego mężczyzny.  
- Arthur, wciąż muszę się dostać do domu Veronique.

Arthur wydął wargi i splótł ramiona wokół mojej talii.  
- Słyszałem, jak milion razy mówiłeś, że ona będzie w cholerę czekać. - Spojrzał mi w oczy, prawdopodobnie wyczuwając dyskomfort. Westchnął i usiadł przy mnie, schylając się, by dosięgnąć swoich ubrań. - W porządku, Francis, zabiorę cię. Po prostu pozwól mi się ubrać.

Uśmiechnąłem się, także zbierając moje ubrania.  
-_ Merci beaucoup! - _Mój kierowca milczał, marszcząc brwi. - Nie martw się, Arthur. Będę cię często odwiedzał, kiedy tylko złapię kogoś, kto mnie podwiezie. Możesz nawet wychodzić z chłopakami i ze mną! Po prostu to urodziny Veronique i będę się czuć jak naprawdę zły facet, jeśli mnie tam nie będzie i...

- Kiedy mówiłeś to pierwsze pięć, albo i więcej razy, też cię słyszałem – Z irytacją, dramatycznie wciągnął spodnie i skarpetki. Nie mogłem zrozumieć wkurzonego nastroju Arthura. Powiedziałem mu, że może wychodzić z moimi przyjaciółmi i ze mną, nawet jeśli nikogo wcześniej nie przyjęliśmy do naszej małej grupki. Był dla mnie w porządku, tak sobie mówiłem w tamtym czasie. Nie nauczyłem się jeszcze, kim tak naprawdę jest ten mężczyzna, nie zajrzałem nieco głębiej w strukturę jego działań - a powinienem. On wydawał się po prostu taki niewinny, miał dwadzieścia lat, był więc trzy lata młodszy ode mnie. Widziałem w nim kogoś, kogo mógłbym uważać za młodszego brata... Młodszego brata, który najwyraźniej trafił ze mną do łóżka. Odkładając „kazirodztwo" na bok, widziałem w nim młodszego brata, a młodsi bracia nie robią nic złego, poza zrzucaniem winy na innych ludzi. Nie kłopotałem się więc z obserwowaniem go uważniej, niż musiałem.

W końcu odezwałem się, mówiąc coś co myślałem, że chce usłyszeć.  
- Arthur, jeśli to byłby jakiś inny dzień, a nie urodziny Veronique, wtedy zostałbym dłużej, nawet na kilka dni, jeśli tylko byś na to pozwolił, ale to specjalny dzień. Cóż, teraz właściwie jest noc, ale wiesz, co mam na myśli. - Powodem dla którego mnie zabrał, była jego samotność. Jego rodzeństwo niedawno się wyprowadziło i miał dla siebie cały dom, już na zawsze. Rozumiałem to, czułem się tak samo po tym, jak zacząłem żyć sam i włóczyć się, by dojechać do moich przyjaciół, albo po prostu szedłem tam, gdzie mogłem dojść, tak jak do mojej pracy.

Arthur przewrócił oczami i wciągnął mnie do salonu, kiedy wskoczyłem w moje spodnie.  
- Łapię! Zamknij się i chodźmy! - Uśmiechnąłem się do niego leniwie, kiedy wpadł do drugiego pokoju, by wziąć klucze. Moja koszula była przyjemna i nie śmierdziała, więc pomyślałem, że będzie w porządku. Wciągnąłem ją na siebie i szukałem otworu na głowę. Słyszałem, jak Arthur wrócił, gdy powoli szedłem w stronę drzwi, wciąż mając kłopoty z koszulą. Wszystkie dziury wyglądały tak samo! Walczyłem z wciągnięciem pierwszego buta i kopnąłem jedną z puszek po naszym piwie.  
- Gotowy? - spytałem, zerkając na obraz, przedstawiający lamentującą starą kobietę, który Arthur miał na ścianie. Kiedy pierwszy raz go ujrzałem, byłem nim zaintrygowany, ale z drugiej strony wydawał mi się w pewnym sensie okropny. Nagle poczułem mocny i ostry ból z tyłu głowy. Upadając na podłogę, przelotnie spojrzałem na Arthura, który wydawał się zszokowany. Ach, co to? Wyglądał na pełnego żalu?

Wciąż byłem przytomny, a mój oddech świstał ciężko. Pomimo niesamowitego bólu z tyłu głowy, wciąż żyłem... Prawda? A przynajmniej oddychałem, więc może będzie okej. Może Arthur mógłby mnie wziąć do szpitala albo... Może to była jedna z tych sławnych migren, na które wszyscy narzekali? Zawsze nienawidziłem, kiedy ludzie tak robili, ale jeśli pomyślę, że to może być to, to _merde, _oni nie narzekali wystarczająco! Mój wzrok zaczął zanikać i nie mogłem usłyszeć Arthura i jego szalonych pomruków, których nie zauważyłem wcześniej. Cóż, jak dla mnie, był wystarczająco zwariowany, pomyślałem. Złapał moje kostki i zaczął ciągnąć mnie przez korytarz do drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz. Chciałem zapytać go, co robi, ale nie mogłem zmusić się do mówienia. Moja głowa najwyraźniej krwawiła, mogłem poczuć posokę sącząca się z mojej czaszki, ale tylko dlatego, że spływała po mojej skórze.

Arthur ściągnął mnie po schodkach jego ganku i, Mon Dieu, to bolało! Chciałem mu przypierniczyć, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć, nie mogłem nic zrobić. Nawet mój oddech wydawał się nie istnieć, jedyne, co jeszcze czułem, to ból. Wepchnął mnie w pustą przestrzeń pod jego domem, przez pajęcze sieci utkane w wejściu.  
- Zostań – powiedział. Oczywiście zostałem, nie miałem wyboru, chociaż wolałbym zostać zabrany do szpitala. Ale nawet to nie zostało mi dane, nigdy nie miało być. Zostałem w tym zimny miejscu, a szczury, robaki i mrówki używały mojej piersi jako nowego placu zabaw. Moja głowa pulsowała, aż nic już nie mogłem czuć.

Straciłem wszystko, co należało do mnie, większość moich zmysłów, moją niechęć do pewnych rzeczy, którą tylko ktoś żyjący mógł przejawiać, moje życie. Odszedłem, zostałem bezimiennym dwudziesto-trzylatkiem. Nie byłem sławny, jak sobie tego życzyłem w jednej, czy innej kwestii. Nie byłem żonaty z pięcioma pięknymi dziewczynami, jak sobie fantazjowałem nie raz, nie dwa. Nie powiedziałem Veronique „Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, ty niesamowita, piękna dziewczyno!". Nie byłem w żadnym innym miejscu, tylko pod domem jakiegoś faceta o imieniu Arthur, który zabrał mnie, nie kogoś innego, ale mnie, z autostrady. Byłem martwy i miałem przeczucie, że niewielu ludzi nawet zauważy, że zniknąłem.


	2. Piekło na Ziemii

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu obudziłem się stojąc w salonie Arthura. Pospieszyłem do zegara i odczytałem: 13.30. Najwyraźniej było już po południu i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego, do cholery, jestem w tym okropnym domu. To wszystko było tylko snem? To było ostrzeżenie? Zaczynałem od nowa? Nie chciałem o tym myśleć, więc sięgnąłem do drzwi, bym mógł uciec najszybciej, jak mogę. Hej, kiedy jest ci dawana druga szansa musisz zrobić to, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze i zapomnieć o okropnym samotniku i jego dziwactwach!

Moja nadzieja umarła, kiedy moja dłoń przeniknęła przez drzwi. Miałem już krzyknąć, kiedy to do mnie dotarło: Byłem wciąż martwy i możliwe, że jestem duchem. Cofnąłem rękę w moją stronę, by zobaczyć, że już jej nie ma. _C'est bon,_ byłem martwy, byłem duchem i do tego bez ręki. Nienawidziłem mojego życia. Nie, nienawidziłem mojej śmierci. Dlaczego wciąż tu byłem? Zostałem ukarany? Te myśli wielokrotnie gościły w moim umyśle. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeśli wyjdę na zewnątrz, to całkiem zniknę, tak jak moja dłoń. Tak bardzo chciałem opuścić dom Arthura, że nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, iż pragnąłem zniknąć. Miałoby tak pozostać na wieki? Nie obchodziło mnie to! Byłem martwy i utknąłem w domu mojego mordercy! Przeszedłem więc przez drzwi i stanąłem w świetle słonecznym.

Ku mojemu przerażeniu, obudziłem się w salonie Arthura. Moja ręka wróciła na swoje miejsce, co było ekscytujące. Powoli odwróciłem się do zegara i przeczytałem: 13.30. Był to kolejny dzień o tym samym czasie. Zgadywałem, że mogłem się zawiesić... A słyszałem, że zawieszone duchy robiły wciąż i wciąż to samo gówno, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Ta myśl wywołała dreszcz w moim kręgosłupie. Zrozumiałem, że w taki sposób mam przeżyć resztę mojej... Śmierci. Więc wchodziłem w światło słońca znowu, i znowu, i znowu. To był mój pomysł na samobójstwo, naprawdę nie chciałem być blisko Arthura. Następnego dnia, zanim wyszedłem z domu, nagle usłyszałem w głowie wiadomość. „_Bądź wyrzutami sumienia Arthura._" Rozważyłem to, a następnie wszedłem w światło słoneczne. Wyrzuty sumienia? _Je m'en fous_. Nie chciałem już nigdy go widzieć.

Następna 13.30 była taka sama, kolejna również. Inna była za to pamiętna. Zanim wszedłem znowu w światło, zostałem zatrzymany przez cichy głos.  
- F-Francis? - odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć Arthura stojącego w drzwiach prowadzących do jego holu. Rozpromienił się i zaczął biec ku mnie, zanim krzyknąłem na niego. Zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi. - Francis?

Wysunąłem ramię przez drzwi i spojrzałem na drania.  
- Nie sądzę, że to zrozumiesz, ponieważ to nie ty codziennie przechodzisz przez drzwi, by wciąż umierać na nowo, ale pozwól mi to wyjaśnić. Nie chcę cię już nigdy więcej widzieć, ponieważ cię kurwa nienawidzę. A teraz życzę miłego dnia. - I wtedy znowu przeszedłem przez drzwi. Z pewnością ładnie korzystałem z mojego życia pozagrobowego.

Niestety, Arthur czekał na mnie przy drzwiach następnego dnia. Kulił się, prawdopodobnie myśląc o jakiś przeprosinach. Znowu pojawiła się wiadomość „_Bądź wyrzutami sumienia Arthura._". Próbowałem to zignorować i zacząłem iść ku drzwiom. Niestety Arthur zauważył to i stanął na mojej drodze. Nie byłem całkiem pewien, czy mogłem przez niego przeniknąć, więc zawahałem się.  
- Francis! Wróciłeś!

Bez myślenia, moja pięść poleciała ku jego twarzy, ale przeszła przez nią, sprawiając, że zachwiałem się i przeleciałem przez drzwi na światło słoneczne. Albo... Okej, tam nie było żadnego światła. Padało, a ja nie zniknąłem. Zgaduję, że ktoś na górze był na mnie zły za ciągłe samobójstwa. Usiadłem na chwilę na schodku, napawając się widokiem świata, którym już raczej nie mogłem się więcej cieszyć. Następnie zadecydowałem, że przejdę się i zobaczę, czy mógłbym dojść do domu Veronique, żeby przeprosić ją, czy coś. Sprawdziłem, czy mogę się teleportować, albo coś w tym rodzaju, ale nic nie działało. Mogłem jedynie przechodzić przez rzeczy i nie pobić na śmierć mojego zabójcy. Jeśli już o nim mówimy, pospiesznie zbliżył się z parasolką, kiedy wstałem, by odejść.  
- Francis!

- _Fous le camp! - _krzyknąłem, szybko od niego odchodząc. Podążał za mną, jego parasol chronił go przed deszczem. Milczał, dopóki mnie nie dogonił. Myślałem, że będzie milczał przez cały dzień, ale nie.

Osłonił parasolką także i mnie i zapytał:  
- Francis, gdzie idziesz? - Odpowiedziałem mu, że idę w miejsce daleko od niego. - Nie, naprawdę. Podwiozę cię. Dokąd?

Kiedy stanąłem, patrząc na niego i jego głupią parasolkę, której nie potrzebowałem, ponieważ już byłem martwy, zauważyłem, że już pytał mnie o to wcześniej, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć kiedy. Autostop. To było to. Zapytał mnie o to, kiedy pewnego dnia mnie podwoził.  
- Wybieram się do domu Veronique i pójdę pieszo.

- Est ce que je peux venir avec vous? - Kiedy Arthur to powiedział, sądzę, że musiałem wyglądać na przestraszonego, ponieważ uśmiechnął się i odwrócił w kierunku domu. - Nie nauczyłem cię tak dużo Francuskiego – szydziłem. – Podejrzewam, że przez cały czas nie byłeś taki zły we Francuskim.

Zaprowadził mnie z powrotem do swojego domu, skąd mógł zabrać klucze.  
- Więc zgaduję, że tak. Mogę pojechać z tobą. - Pospiesznie wszedł do pokoju i wrócił ze swoimi kluczami i dwoma płaszczami. Pokręciłem głową na nakrycie, które mi podawał.  
- Zgodziłem się tylko dlatego, bo nie chcę iść. - Na jego twarzy pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek, doskonale mówiący „Znowu cię złapałem", ale naprawdę, w zjawie nie mogło być zbyt wiele do podporządkowania sobie.

Przeleciałem przez auto i usiadłem na siedzeniu, czekając, aż Arthur otworzy drzwi i wsiądzie. Kiedy zrobił to, wpatrzył się we mnie zamykając drzwi. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedział tam, gapiąc się na mnie.  
- Co? Podwozisz mnie, czy nie?

Zaszurał nogami, siedząc, i zapiął pasy, odchrząkując.  
- Po prostu uważam za interesujące to, że wciąż mogę zobaczyć się chodzącego i mówiącego. Ja byłem umm... - Poprosiłem go, by kontynuował, kiedy zapalił samochód i ostrożnie wycofał się z podjazdu. - Ja naprawdę cię lubię i to, co chciałem powiedzieć to to, że dobrze znowu cię widzieć.

Schowałem twarz w dłonie, patrząc na deszcz spływający po oknie.  
- Więc dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi po prostu umrzeć? To wciąż morderstwo, nie sądzisz? - spytałem, bardzo chcąc, by przestał gadać te głupoty. Jeśli naprawdę mnie lubił, to zastanawiałem się, dlaczego, do diabła, schował mnie pod swoim domem po tym, jak moja głowa nagle zaczęła krwawić? Ale... Czy ona naprawdę po prostu zaczęła krwawić? - Co się, do cholery, tak naprawdę stało?

Arthur nerwowo potarł tył swojej szyi i trzymał swój wzrok z dala od mojego.  
- Chciałem, byś został ze mną – zaczął. - J...Ja nie chciałem byś mnie opuścił, więc ja umm... - Namawiałem go, by mówił dalej, ale nie zrobił tego. Tylko skamlał na wszystko, co powiedziałem.

- Bardzo dobrze, podejrzewam, że nigdy nie dowiem się, co mi się przydarzyło. - Złożyłem ramiona i oparłem się w fotelu, obserwując Arthura, jak prowadził. On czuł mój wzrok na sobie i przyciągnął ramiona trochę bliżej siebie. Po chwili, w końcu wymamrotał, że uderzył mnie w głowę sztangą. Kiwnąłem głową i zacząłem patrzeć na mijany krajobraz. Wyobraziłem sobie tam siebie, próbującego złapać stopa. Okej, może wyglądałem atrakcyjnie też dla mężczyzn - w sensie, że zabierali mnie do domu i chcieli tam zatrzymać na wieki. Jest to bardzo zrozumiałe, skoro spodziewałem się tego samego od dziewczyn. Kiedy podróżowałem autostopem, spodziewałem się, że ktoś spojrzy na mnie zalotnie, byłem gotowy na to, że ktoś poprosi mnie o seksualną przysługę, ale nie sądziłem, że ktoś mógłby chcieć zatrzymać w takie sposób, jak Arthur. To sprawiało, że nie czułem się kochany, tylko zdobyty. - To jest za Indian and Bijoutier.

Arthur kiwnął głową.  
- Pamiętam. Jest ci zimno? Mi jest. - Włączył ogrzewanie w samochodzie, a następnie zjechał z autostrady, mijając mieszkania, przez które zamierzałem przejść.

- Już nie mogę czuć ciepła, ani zimna. Nie mogę teraz czuć. - Mój głos musiał brzmieć dla niego na przygnębiony, ponieważ zaczął przepraszać, ale zignorowałem to. Przejechaliśmy przez pola, na których planowałem odpocząć. Byłem pewny, że były zabłocone przez deszcz i jeśli byłbym żywy, powiedziałbym „Wow, tego deszczu nie planowałem. Dobrze, że nie musiałem iść tego dnia.". Z jakiegoś powodu, myśl o życiu, kiedy mogłem być wdzięczny za tak małe rzeczy i pójść dalej, sprawiała, że poczułem się naprawdę zdołowany. Chciałem płakać, ale moje duchowe ciało nie mogło na to pozwolić z powodów, których nie rozumiałem. Jęknąłem, kiedy łzy, które powinny spaść, nigdy nie spadły.

- Jesteś przygnębiony, Francis – Arthur, drań bez serca. postanowił się odezwać. Chciałem udusić go, pragnąłem, by umarł, chciałem, by spadł z urwiska. Tamta wiadomość powróciła „ _Bądź wyrzutami sumienia Arthura". _Nawet nie wiedziałem, co to, do cholery, miało znaczyć, ani skąd, do diabła, pochodziło.

„_Bądź wyrzutami sumienia Arthura. Przekonaj go, by nie zrobił nic innego."_

W tym momencie, wcale tego nie rozumiałem. Po prostu chciałem umrzeć jak inni martwi ludzie. Nie chciałem być już dłużej niczym i może po prostu pragnąłem pójść do nieba i zostać tam, jeśli istniało. Nie wiedziałem nawet tego. Nie widziałem niczego, poza światłem słońca, deszczem i Arthurem. Co za mieszanka. - Jestem w twoim samochodzie i pod twoim domem, to powinno wywoływać jakieś emocje, _oui?_

Drań wzruszył ramionami, jakby to dla niego brzmiało miło.  
- Swoją drogą, chciałbyś wiedzieć, gdzie byłem przez ten cały czas? - spytał, uśmiechając się tym swoim głupim uśmiechem. Powiedziałem mu, że nie chcę wiedzieć, ale i tak mi powiedział. - Cóż, najpierw ślicznie wysprzątałem dom, ale przez resztę czasu byłem pod domem z tobą, pijąc i płacząc. Ale pomyślałem, że będzie niezdrowo być tam codziennie. Wszedłem raz do środka, i kiedy zobaczyłem ciebie, byłem taki szczęśliwy. Myślę, że będziemy razem szczęśliwi. Zrobię dla ciebie prawie wszystko – powoli zerknął na mnie. – Prawie wszystko, Francis.

„_Bądź wyrzutami sumienia Arthura. Przekonaj go, by nie zrobił nic innego."_

- Pieprz się –powiedziałem wiadomości... i Arthurowi, który mówił mi, że znalazłby sposób, jeśli naprawdę bym chciał.  
- To brzmi ekscytująco – powiedział, znowu na mnie zerkając i w końcu dojeżdżając do Second Plaza. - Gdzie jest jej dom?

Wahałem się, czy mu powiedzieć, zanim zapewnił mnie, że nie zabiłby Veronique, nawet jeśli dałbym mu milion dolarów.  
- Jeśli zabiłbym ją, jej duch mógłby za mną krążyć i cała twoja uwaga byłaby skupiona na niej. Tak więc, nie ma cholernej mowy. - Był wyraźnie zły zaledwie przez myślenie o tym, więc zdecydowałem się mu uwierzyć. W końcu powiedziałem mu, by przejechał przez sąsiedztwo Veronique i pokierowałem go do jej ulicy. Zrobił, jak mu kazałem, i zatrzymał się przed jej domem.

W deszczu dom wydawał się bardzo poważny, mogłem zobaczyć światło w jej pokoju. W rzeczywistości mogłem zobaczyć ją przez okno, patrzącą na samochód.  
- Mogę się z nią przywitać? - spytałem, szukając u Arthura aprobaty.

Arthur uniósł jedną z jego olbrzymich brwi i wzruszył ramionami.  
- Czemu mnie pytasz? Ona jest twoja, nie moja. - Pochylił się, by spojrzeć na dom przez okno z mojej strony. - Mam nadzieję, że nie powiesz, że chcesz, bym poszedł z tobą, by z nią porozmawiać.

- Oui, to byłoby miłe. Właściwie, jesteś jej winny przeprosiny – powiedziałem mu z najbardziej poważną miną, którą byłem w stanie zrobić. Nie było mowy, bym po prostu powiedział do niej cześć i poszedł dalej. Musiałem przeprosić za nie pokazanie się i powiedzieć jej, że wszystko to wina tego Angola, że nie mogła mnie przytulić, jak zawsze. Arthur oparł głowę na rękach i prawie wyskoczył z siedzenia, kiedy zobaczył, jak Veronique otwiera drzwi domu i patrzy na jego samochód.  
- To ona wisi mi przeprosiny, bardziej, niż cokolwiek – powiedział zdeterminowany, by je z niej wydobyć. Złapał za parasol i wyskoczył z samochodu. Uśmiechnąłem się i wyszedłem z wehikułu, szczerząc zęby do Veronique w uśmiechu. Jej oczy jednak spoczęły na Arthurze, była wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

Szedłem obok Arthura, do progu Veronique i czekałem, aż powita mnie na swój zwyczajny, podekscytowany sposób, ale nie zrobiła tego. Patrzyła na Arthura, jakby przyszedł odebrać jakiś dług.  
- Veronique, przepraszam, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić – zacząłem mówić, ale po ona po prostu mi przerwała.  
- Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? - spytała Arthura, bliska zamknięcia drzwi przed jego twarzą. Mogłem zauważyć, że nie lubiła go zaledwie po spojrzeniu na niego. To było to, jaka czasami była Veronique. Ale zaniepokoiło mnie to, że nie odezwała się do mnie, ani nawet tak naprawdę na mnie nie spojrzała.

Arthur wskazał na mnie, trzymając parasol drugą ręką.  
- Nie widzisz go? On mówi do ciebie. To niegrzeczne nie odpowiadać - drwił z niej, upewniając się, że wiedziała, iż także niezbyt ją lubił. Przez sposób, w jaki wpatrywała się w pustkę za mną, stało się jasne, że Veronique nie mogła mnie zobaczyć. Czułem się, jakbym miał płakać, ale zdecydowałem powiedzieć Arthurowi, by poprosił ją, by nie zatrzaskiwała drzwi. Posłuchała go i stanęła w progu, czekając, aż powie coś wartego jej czasu.

- Powiedz jej, że Francis mówi, że jest mu przykro – zacząłem. – i że naprawdę próbował dostać się do jej domu w jej urodziny. Ale szczęśliwie przybył za późno. – Arthur przewrócił oczami i powtórzył moje słowa. Veronique z trudem złapała powietrze i zamilkła na chwilę.  
- Kim jesteś? – spytała go ponownie.

Arthur potarł swój kark i wymyślił jakieś wiarygodnie brzmiące kłamstwo.  
- Medium. Ta dusza będzie nawiedzać mnie do czasu, aż powiem mu, że znalazłem cię i przekazałem jego wiadomość. On czuł potrzebę powiedzenia ci tego.

Veronique zamrugała i rozważała to przez chwilę, a następnie spojrzała na Arthura ze strachem w oczach.  
- Dusza będzie cię nawiedzać? Masz na myśli to, że jest martwy? - Bolało mnie patrzenie na wyraz jej twarzy, zwłaszcza, kiedy Arthur powiedział jej, że tak właśnie jest. Veronique płakała na moje nogi, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, że tam byłem. Arthur wskazywał na mnie, ale ona prawdopodobnie nie myślała o tym. - Jak?

- Ten facet mnie zabił – odpowiedziałem, wskazując na Arthura. On skrzywił się, patrząc na mnie i po prostu powiedział jej, że zostałem zabity. Oczywiście, że mógł to powiedzieć, w końcu był mordercą. - Powiedz jej, że tęsknię za rozmowami z nią i pewnego dni znów będziemy razem.

Nie powiedział jej dokładnie tego, o co go prosiłem, ale rzekł, że kochałem ją serdecznie, jednak śmierć jest początkiem nowego życia. Mogłem się z tym zgodzić.  
- Powiedz jej, by znalazła sobie kogoś nowego, kogoś lepszego ode mnie. Chcę widzieć, że jest szczęśliwa, nie smutna. - Powtórzył jej to, uśmiechając się do mnie lekko. - To nie znaczy, że jestem teraz z tobą, czy coś. Po prostu chcę, by nie zatrzymywała się i ruszyła jak najdalej od martwego ciała pod twoim domem. - powiedziałem mu, a on zaczął się znowu na mnie boczyć.

Moja droga, mała Veronique cofnęła się i zachichotała, a kilka łez spłynęło po jej twarzy. _Mon Dieu_, ona była taką silną dziewczyną. To był typ, którego wyobrażenie zawsze dawało mi nadzieję. Płakałbym, gdybym mógł.  
- Okej, postaram się. Proszę powiedz mu, że zawsze będę go kochać. - Obdarowała Arthura uśmiechem, który przypuszczalnie był dla mnie, ale mogłem zrozumieć, czemu ktoś nie chciałby patrzeć w próżnię.

- Och, on dobrze cię słyszy. Myślę, że powinniśmy już iść. – Arthur kiwnął głową do Veronique, a następnie na mnie, jakby mówił mi, że musimy już iść. Stałem tam i patrzyłam na Veronique, jak płakała na progu. Arthur był już w samochodzie, z zapiętymi pasami i wszystkim, kiedy ja w końcu też wsiadłem.  
- Musiała odwalić ten cholerny wodny pokaz. Już pada, nie potrzebujemy więcej – westchnął Arthur, odpalając samochód.

- Chciałbym, byś nie wkurzał się tak na wszystko – sapnąłem, opierając się w fotelu. Skrzywił się, a następnie złapał za kierownicę, jakby była jedyną rzeczą, którą może trzymać.

Po długiej chwili ciszy, w końcu zatrzymał samochód z boku drogi.  
- Nie wkurzam się na wszystko! - Zaskoczyło mnie, że znów to wyciągał, ponieważ minął jakiś czas, od kiedy to powiedziałem. Podejrzewam, że myślał nad tym.

- Jesteś teraz bardzo wkurzony, Arthur – zauważyłem. - Czemu nie jedziesz? - I czemu ja po prostu nie wysiądę z auta i nie przespaceruję się po okolicy?

Arthur znowu zapał za kierownicę, ponownie ruszając do domu.  
- To nie moja wina, że... że osoba, którą kocham, ma pełno emocjonalnych przyjaciół, którzy sprawiają, że źle się czuję przez każdą pieprzoną rzecz! - Skręcił trochę za szybko w prawo i chciałem po prostu wysiąść.

- _Merde_! Cofam to! Zatrzymaj się! O czym ty mówisz? Miłość? Poznałem cię kilka dni temu! - Krzyczałem na niego, by zjechał na pobocze i zwolnił. Zrobił to i wyskoczył z samochodu, szybko kucając z boku drogi, chowając głowę w rękach. Deszcz moczył go i z jakiegoś powodu byłem zadowolony, że nie mijały nas żadne samochody. Zostałem w aucie, rozglądając się po okolicy. Nie rozpoznałem tej ulicy w czasie deszczu, mogła to być ta, o której powiedział mi Gilbert, kiedy raz podwoził mnie do domu Veronique. Miałem nadzieję, że Arthur pospieszy się ze swoją małą furią i wróci szybko, ale nie wyglądało na to, by miało to stać się wkrótce.

Westchnąłem i wyszedłem z samochodu, udając się w stronę Arthura, mokrego, zwiniętego paskudy.  
- _Rosbif, _wstawaj. Rozchorujesz się, jeśli tutaj zostaniesz. - W tym momencie zdecydowałem, że skoro, jak zgadywałem, Arthur był jedyną osobą zdolną mnie zobaczyć, powinienem trzymać się z nim przez większość czasu. Dodatkowo, wiadomość nie odchodziła całkowicie. _„Bądź wyrzutami sumienia Arthura. Przekonaj go, by nie zrobił nic innego." _Zacząłem myśleć, że jeśli tak zrobię, to będę mógł w końcu zniknąć z tego świata. Takie było moje nastawienie, i miałem nadzieję, że będzie dla mnie korzystne. - Arthur, wstawaj. - Pochyliłem się do poziomu Arthura i zrozumiałem, że płakał.

Zacisnął zęby i wpatrywał się w ziemię pod nim. Deszcz i łzy wydawały się razem spływać po jego twarzy. Usiadłem obok niego, nie bardzo dbając o to, czy zmoknę.  
- Arthur, jaki masz teraz problem? - Nie spojrzał na mnie, nie odwrócił wzroku od miejsca, na które patrzył. Płaczliwym głosem, spytał siebie:  
- Co mam zrobić?

Zatrzymałem się, a następnie odetchnąłem ciężko. Pytał siebie, co ma zrobić po tym wszystkim? Moim zdaniem, naprawdę się z tym spóźnił.  
- Cóż, zabiłeś mnie, niezależnie od przyczyny. Z tego, co widzę, byłeś samotny i zabiłeś gościa, którego zabrałeś z drogi. - Próbowałem wymyślić coś lepszego do powiedzenia, ale to było wszystko, o czym mogłem pomyśleć. W każdym razie, taka była prawda, i może powiedzenie mu tego może pomóc na dłuższą metę.

Arthur pociągnął nosem i jęknął, chowając głowę głębiej w kolanach.  
- Zostanę złapany – wymamrotał, deszcz prawie zagłuszył słowa wychodzące z jego ust, ale wciąż mogłem go usłyszeć. - Zostanę złapany i pójdę do wiezienia.

- Więc to jest wszystko, o co się martwisz? Że zostaniesz złapany? Nie martwisz się tym, że zabrałeś takiego wspaniałego człowieka, jak ja, od tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy mnie kochali? - Czułem, że Arthur był samolubny. Nie, on był najbardziej egoistyczną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Zabić kogoś, kto chciał wyjść, by mógł zostać z tobą wiecznie? To nie tylko było chore, ale też całkowicie niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do biednej ofiary, która była mną. Nie chciałem, by moje życie skończyło się tak nagle. Czy Arthur spytał, czy chciałem umrzeć? Nie, ale może znał już odpowiedź, wiedział, że wybrałbym moje życie zamiast niego, więc nie jest zaskoczeniem, że nie spytał „Och, hej! Masz coś przeciwko, żebym cię zabił? Tak jakby chcę, żebyś został ze mną.". To był jego sposób, nawet jeśli robił coś dla mnie, wciąż robił to po swojemu.

Egoistyczny drań podniósł głowę z kolan, drżąc na wietrze, który. jak mogę stwierdzić ze świstu, nagle zaczął na nas wiać.  
- Sądzę, że jesteś dla mnie o wiele ważniejszy, niż dla kogokolwiek innego. Mam na myśli to, że teraz jesteś tutaj, prawda? Obok mnie, w ten sposób. Jeśli zostałbym złapany i poszedł do więzienia – urwał na moment myśląc o tym, co dokładnie mogłoby się wydarzyć. - Nie mógłbym cię zobaczyć. Ty byłbyś w moim domu, a ja w towarzystwie strasznych ludzi.

- To ty jesteś strasznym człowiekiem – zauważyłem, zanim powiedział mi, że to nie ma sensu. - Powinieneś pomyśleć o tym zanim mnie zabiłeś. Zaoferowałem ci swoją przyjaźń! Powiedziałem, że zostałbym innego dnia, że możesz nawet wychodzić z moimi przyjaciółmi i mną i nawet to cię nie usatysfakcjonowało! Co cię zaspokoi? Czego chcesz, co może być większe, niż to, Arthur?

On potarł oczy i spojrzał na mnie, deszcz wciąż spływał po jego twarzy.  
- Myślałem, że kłamałeś i chciałem, byś został ze mną na zawsze.

- Zrozumiałem i słyszałem to! Też mam potrzeby! Myślisz, że jesteś jedynym na świecie, który czegoś chce? I widocznie masz jakieś problemy z zaufaniem!

- Nie chciałem być bez ciebie nawet przez sekundę. Byłeś moim jedynym przyjacielem.

Wskazałem na siebie, moją duchową, nietykalną powłokę.  
- A teraz jestem martwy. - Zaczął znowu płakać i w kółko przepraszać. Wtedy pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli jest mu naprawdę przykro, to powinien siebie zabić, ale powoli próbowałem się uspokoić, myśląc _„On jest jedynym z którym mogę jeszcze rozmawiać"._

Kiedy Arthur skończył próbować zdobyć moją litość, czy cokolwiek próbował zrobić, znowu na mnie spojrzał.  
- Francis, przepraszam, naprawdę. Możemy... Wciąż być przyjaciółmi, tak? Ja, ja mam na myśli to, że naprawdę żałuję każdej cholernej rzeczy, którą kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, każdego... Każdego serca które zgniotłem, żałuję każdej... Wszystkiego! - Spytałem go, czy mógłby się uspokoić i zamknąć, ale ciągnął to dalej. - Ale widzę cię w inny sposób niż przyjaciela, Francis, ale jeśli nie chcesz być niczym więcej, niż przyjaciółmi, to w porządku, ponieważ nawet zaledwie dostrzeganie cię jest dobre dla mnie i...

Zatrzymałem jego gadaninę i potarłem skronie, myśląc, że on naprawdę jest szalony.  
- Arthur – zacząłem – tak, czy inaczej zostanę z tobą, więc nie mam nic innego do zrobienia, jak zaakceptować twoją... Pieprzoną przyjaźń. Ale chcę, byś znalazł sobie kilku przyjaciół w tym czasie. Swoją drogą słyszałem, że znajdziesz mnóstwo przyjaciół w więzieniu, ale spróbuj innej drogi tak długo, jak długo możesz spróbować. Potrzebujesz tego.

Arthur patrzył na mnie przez dłużą chwilę, następnie westchnął w stronę ziemi.  
- W porządku, Francis. W końcu znajdę kilku przyjaciół. - Miałem nadzieję, że powiedziałem mu właściwą rzecz. Nie wiedziałem, co innego mogłoby być lepsze, naprawdę. Powodem, dla którego spotkałem swoją śmierć było to, że on nie miał wystarczająco dużo przyjaciół, a najwyraźniej nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, więc tak długo, jak ich będzie miał, sądziłem że wszystko powinno być w porządku.

- _C'est bon, _co dalej? - spytałem, stając nad nim. Nie wiedziałem, co mógł odpowiedzieć, ale sądziłem, że wszystko będzie lepsze od siedzenia na deszczu. Arthur też wstał, deszcz spływał z niego.

Jego płaszcz przypominał zamoczony ręcznik, a włosy mokry bałagan, przylepiający się do jego twarzy.  
- Może lody? - zasugerował z najbardziej poważną miną, którą mógł zrobić po zaproponowaniu czegoś tak głupiego.

Uniosłem brew, a on pospiesznie ruszył do samochodu. Podążyłem za nim, przenikając przez auto, by usiąść na miejscu pasażera.  
- Jesteś przemoknięty i prawdopodobnie zmarznięty, a ja nie sądzę, bym mógł nawet jeść jedzenie, chociaż podejrzewam, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko zimnu, skoro i tak nie czuję różnicy, ale ty proponujesz lody?

Arthur odpalił samochód, zanim zapiął pasy. Włączył wycieraczki i zadrżał, zanim ustawił wyższą temperaturę na termostacie.  
- Lubię jeść lody z wszystkimi moimi przyjaciółmi. - Jego zęby szczękały, kiedy to mówił, potarł swoje ręce o siebie, gdy zaczął jechać.

- Z przyjaciółmi? - spytałem, czując się jakoś zakłopotany, że nie mogłem doświadczyć tego, co wyobrażałem sobie jako błogie ciepło.

- Dokładnie – wymamrotał, mrużąc oczy przez deszcz. - Ach, nie powinienem wybierać tej drogi. – Próbował wykręcić samochód, ale po dłuższej chwili próbowania, by nie uderzyć w drzewo, po prostu dalej pojechał błotnistą drogą.

Odetchnąłem na okno i z zaskoczeniem zobaczyłem, że pokazało się to na szkle. Zapisałem to w swojej głowie.  
- Powinieneś spróbować przejechać przez trawę i zawrócić tutaj – zaproponowałem, kiwając głową na wysoką trawę rosnącą z boku drogi.

Mężczyzna z wielkimi brwiami pokręcił głową i kontynuował jazdę przez błoto.  
- Już tu jestem, równie dobrze mogę przejechać całą drogę. Dojedziemy tam szybciutko, nie płacz księżniczko – kichnął i uderzył głową w kierownicę, sprawiając, że auto nagle zatrzymało się.

Wcale nie przejąłem się zatrzymaniem i tylko śmiałem się z Arthura, kiedy przeniknąłem na chwilę przez fotel samochodu.  
- Po prostu podsunąłem ci pomysł. Jeśli tak kichasz, może powinniśmy zjeść zupę, czy coś.

Arthur wytarł nos w rękaw płaszcz i dalej jechał drogą. Powiedziałem mu, że jego zachowanie było obrzydliwe, a on po prostu pokazał mi język.  
- Więc w takim wypadku zjedzmy zupę i wypijmy herbatę. Mam tego mnóstwo.

- Wszystko, co widziałem, że piłeś, było alkoholem – zauważyłem głośno, sprawiając, że zamrugał z czymś co, jak wierzyłem, było wyrachowaną miną. - Czy to źle, że widziałem, jak piłeś?

Wydawało się być dla niego szokujące, że nie widziałem, jak pił swój napój, więc zacząłem się niepokoić - to była religijna rzecz? Często obrażałem ludzi praktykujących różne religie, nawet gdy tego nie chciałem, ale zapewnił mnie, że myliłem się w tym przypadku.  
- Cóż, nie... Ale lubię myśleć o sobie jako o zapalonym fanie herbaty. Ciągle ją piję, więc zawsze mam dziwne wyobrażenie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś mnie spotka, będę pić herbatę.

Zamilkłem na dłuższy czas, następnie przewróciłem oczami, nagle interesując się szarymi chmurami.  
- To jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem. - To była prawda. Kto wyobrażał sobie, jaki będzie, gdy spotka kogoś pierwszy raz? Zdecydowałem, że te głupie myśli są powodem, przez który Arthur nie ma przyjaciół. Szczerze, on brzmiał jak cholerny idiota. - I naprawdę tak sądzę, to jest _tres stupide. _Jeśli chodzisz tak wokół, myśląc, że spotkasz ludzi tylko wtedy, kiedy będziesz coś robić. Sądzisz, że ludzie wejdą do twojego domu i po prostu powiedzą: „Och pijesz herbatę, jak ci na imię? Zostańmy przyjaciółmi", a wtedy będziecie weseli i radośni? Życie tak nie działa, no może w twoich snach, i może w kiepskich komediach, ale nie w prawdziwym życiu, Arthur. Musisz wyjść na zewnątrz i spotkać ludzi, ale w twoim przypadku oznacza to wyjść i zabrać kogoś z drogi, zapoznać się z nim i zabić go. Najwyraźniej to też działa. - Zabawiałem się z nim przez część tego, co mówiłem, ale naprawdę wydawał się zdenerwować przez moją tyradę.

- Okaj, łapię. Pójdę poznać ludzi. Boże – westchnął. - Jesteś profesjonalistą w sprawianiu, by ktoś czuł się okropnie przez wszystko.

On widocznie po prostu sądził, że chciałem, by poczuł się jak wielki kretyn. To w ogóle nie było tym, do czego dążyłem. Naprawdę próbowałem dogadać się z nim, ale on po prostu źle zrozumiał moje słowa.  
- Och tak, Bóg zesłał mnie z powrotem specjalnie po to, bym sprawił, byś poczuł się jak totalny dupek. – Rzeczywiście, to nie wydawało się być zbyt oddalone od prawdy. Przy tym, wiadomość o poczuciu winy wciąż pojawiała się w mojej głowie, więc naprawdę nie wątpiłem w ten cel.

- To dokładnie tak wygląda. W każdym razie, cieszę się z twojego towarzystwa, więc w jakiś sposób nie udało mu się, poza faktem, że twoje słowa naprawdę mi dopiekają. – W końcu odwrócił się do drogi, marszcząc brwi na błoto obryzgujące jego okno.

- Raczej cię nie przeproszę, sądzę, że uczciwie mogę powiedzieć, że pisałeś się na to, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Nie narzekaj, nie jesteś martwy, a ja jestem - powiedziałem mu bardzo dobitnie.

Pokiwał głową i skręcił.  
- To bardzo uczciwe. A więc nie będę więcej marudzić. A przynajmniej będę próbować.

- Dobrze. – Uśmiechnąłem się. - Cieszę się, że mogliśmy dojść do porozumienia, Arthur. - Po tym, w niejakiej ciszy wracaliśmy do domu Arthura. Jedyną rzeczą wydającą dźwięki był Arthur, mruczący znajome tony głośniej od nadmuchu grzejnika. Brzmiało to tak jak jedna z piosenek, którą możesz usłyszeć w supermarkecie.  
- Swoją drogą, Arthur, możesz spotkać ludzi kiedy pijesz herbatę... Jeśli jesteś w herbaciarni.

Z jego ust wydostał się chichot i przestał nucić.  
- Ale wtedy byłbym jak każda osoba pijąca herbatę w herbaciarni. To w ogóle nie byłoby zbyt romantyczne. - Romantyczne? Więc nie myślał o spotkaniu każdego w ten sposób, tylko wyjątkowych ludzi. Najwyraźniej zostałem uznany przez niego za wyjątkową osobę, a to z pewnością nie był sposób, w jaki się poznaliśmy. On musiał chcieć mnie spotkać, gdy pił herbatę, chciał, bym poznał go jako romantyczną osobę. Nie zrozumiałem, że jego wyobrażenie o piciu herbaty było podobne do dziewczęcych marzeń o spotkaniu czarującego księcia na białym rumaku. Czułem, jakbym roztrzaskał jego romantyczne marzenia, więc nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że chciałem zamilknąć na dłuższą chwilę.

Podczas mojego pierwszego dnia po nie wchodzeniu w światło słońca i zniknięciu, ciekawiło mnie, co może się zdarzyć na końcu dnia, albo gdy 13:30 znowu minie. Wciąż stałem na krawędzi, kiedy Arthur wysuszył się i przygotował jakąś dziwną herbatę, o której nigdy nie słyszałem. Miałem w domu herbatę, ale najwidoczniej nie była taka sama, jak jego. Kiedy spytał mnie, jaki rodzaj herbaty chcę, po prostu odpowiedziałem „Tą drugą", zanim skończył je wyliczać. Posiadał bardzo dużą ich kolekcję, a jeśli nazywałby je wszystkie, to dzień mógłby się skończyć. Zacząłem rozumieć, dlaczego był taki zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał, że nigdy nie widziałem, jak pije herbatę.

Chciałem przy czymś pomóc, może przygotować zupę, ale przypomniałem sobie, że prawdopodobnie nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mógłbym robić rzeczy, które kochałem robić, jak gotowanie czy ogrodnictwo, ponieważ nie mogłem utrzymać narzędzi potrzebnych do wykonywania tych czynności. A może mogłem? Wszystkim, co wiedziałem, to było to, że mogłem przechodzić przez obiekty, ale tak naprawdę nie próbowałem zrobić nic innego. Cóż, próbowałem złapać klamkę w drzwiach i nie udało mi się. Okej, może i nie mogłem, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

Moja ręka sięgnęła po długopis na stole i, jak sądziłem, przeniknęła przez stół. Westchnąłem i nieprzerwanie wciąż próbowałem, ale bez rezultatu.  
- Co próbujesz zrobić? - spytał Arthur, stawiając na stole herbatę, jedną po jego stronie, drugą przy mnie.

- Sprawdzam, czy mogę trzymać przedmioty. - Znowu próbowałem podnieść długopis. - Nie idzie mi zbyt dobrze. - Spróbowałem unieść moją filiżankę, ale bez skutku. Arthur zaczerpnął łyk swojej herbaty, a następnie poszedł najwyraźniej znaleźć dla mnie słomkę, ponieważ następną rzeczą, którą zobaczyłem było to, jak wsadził ją do mojej herbaty.

Kiedy spojrzałem na niego pytająco, pokazał mi, bym napił się.  
- Skoro nie wyczuwasz różnicy między gorącym i zimnym, sądzę, że będzie w porządku pić przez słomkę. Chociaż nie wiem, czy to będzie działać.

Myśląc, że naprawdę chcę napić się herbaty, próbowałem zaczerpnąć łyk przez słomkę, jednak ona po prostu przeze mnie przeniknęła.  
- Non, chociaż dzięki za herbatę.

Arthur myślał przez chwilę, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc pić przed mną, kiedy tylko siedziałem tam i patrzyłem. Nagle wydawał się coś sobie przypomnieć i wskazał ma mnie.  
- Wiesz, cały czas czytam o tym, że duchy mogą poruszać przedmiotami! Tak naprawdę nie uznawałem tego za prawdę, bo byłem niewierzącym w duchowe sprawy, ale teraz skoro tu jesteś, myślę, że to może być wiarygodne! - Wstał i udał się do swojego pokoju, wracając z książką łowcy duchów. Najpierw pomyślałem, że rzeczy tego typu są idiotyczne, ale odkąd sam stałem się duchem, zacząłem w to także bardziej wierzyć.

- Tu piszą... Duchy mogą poruszać przedmiotami, używając swojej energii, albo energii kogoś innego. Czasami mogą otwierać i zamykać drzwi. Im lżejszy przedmiot, tym łatwiej duchowi nim poruszyć. - Położył z uśmiechem książkę i wskazał na długopis. - Spróbuj ponownie.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie całkiem wierzyłem książce. Czy autor był duchem, zanim ją napisał? Prawdopodobnie nie, jednak mimo to, ponownie starałem się podnieść długopis.

Nic.

Arthur namawiał mnie, bym spróbował ponownie. Westchnąłem i wpatrzyłem się w długopis.  
- Zamierzam podnieść ten cholerny długopis. - Zamknąłem oczy i znowu próbowałem go dosięgnąć. Po otworzeniu ich, znów nie znalazłem niczego w moich dłoniach. Arthur zmarszczył brwi i wziął kolejny łyk herbaty.  
- Może upewnij się, że się na nim skupiasz?

Opierając się na rękach, spojrzałem na ten zniechęcający długopis.  
- Naprawdę nie sądzę, bym mógł nim poruszyć. - Gdy tylko skończyłem swoją wypowiedź, pojawiła się nowa wiadomość. Swoją drogą, zaczynałem być naprawdę zmęczony tymi wiadomościami.

„_Możesz podnosić przedmioty, tylko musisz wciąż próbować."_

- Uhh – krzyknąłem, wstając, by sprawdzić zupę Arthura. - Arthur, twoja zupa wygląda na ugotowaną, wydaje się palić! Jak możesz przypalić zupę? - Instynktownie przekręciłem pokrętło kuchenki, by zgasić ogień i machałem, rozwiewając dym, jak najlepiej mogłem. Czekaj... Zgasiłem ogień. Czekaj... Przekręciłem pokrętło. Czekaj! Dotknąłem czegoś! - Arthur!

Arthur pospieszył do kuchenki, by zobaczyć, czy jego zupa jest gotowa.  
- Co? Nie jest wystarczająco czarna! Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że jest gotowa? - Szybko sięgnął ku pokrętłu, by znowu włączyć ogień, kiedy zatrzymał się. - Francis... Wyłączyłeś kuchenkę?

- Oui! Oh, mon Dieu, oui! - krzyczałem zachwycony, wracając, by podnieść długopis. Moja radość umarła, kiedy nie podniosłem go za pierwszym razem, ale druga próba się powiodła i trzymałem go przed Arthurem z prawdopodobnie najbardziej promiennym uśmiechem, jaki ktoś kiedykolwiek widział na mojej twarzy. To jakoś teraz mnie smuci, kiedy o tym myślę. Najbardziej promienny uśmiech jakim kiedykolwiek się uśmiechnąłem, pokazał się po mojej śmierci, bo podniosłem długopis. Ale naprawdę, ta chwila była czymś więcej, niż tylko podniesieniem pisaka. To pokazywało, że mogę zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko istnieć w czasie życia. Mogłem poruszać przedmiotami, mogłem coś dla siebie osiągnąć. Coś mnie niepokoiło, jakaś duchowa wiadomość, ale była zbyt szybka, zbyt spontaniczna. Przestraszyłem się, ze mógłbym stracić tą zdolność po kolejnej 13:30, czy coś. Wciąż byłem taki niepewny, jak to wszystko działało, w tym położeniu, w jakim się znalazłem, w położeniu, w którym tylko mój morderca, Arthur mógł mnie widzieć i ze mną rozmawiać.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogę cię teraz zabić? - spytałem go żartobliwie. Odsunął się ode mnie i długopisu, w ogóle nie śmiejąc się z żartu. Więc najwyraźniej nawet mordercy nie chcę umrzeć. Obróciłem to w żart, odkładając długopis.  
- Och, daj spokój, Arthur. Myślisz, że mógłbym cię zabić? Co mogłoby mnie do tego skłonić? Nie chcę dawać ci więcej powodów do narzekania.

Arthur zmusił się do śmiechu i wciąż utrzymywał dystans. Wzruszyłem ramionami i usiadłem z herbatą, sącząc ją przez słomkę. Ach! Mogłem nawet to zrobić! Wspaniale! Więc piłem, zanim zdecydowałem znowu spróbować podnieść filiżankę. Powiodło mi się. Położyłem słomkę na stole i zacząłem pić z filiżanki. Mogłem czuć smak, ale nie czułem ciepła, który oczywiście wydzielał napój. Śmierć stawała się coraz lepsza, zanim...

- Nie możesz dotykać tej filiżanki, Francis!

Nagle filiżanka wypadła mi z rąk i rozbiła się na ziemi. Spojrzałem na Arthura, który lekko podskoczył.  
- Co to do diabła było? Przepraszam? Rozkoszowałem się herbatą, którą dla mnie przygotowałeś!

- Tylko sprawdzałem. – Arthur zaczął zbierać fragmenty filiżanki. - Czytałem o tym w książce. Jeśli nie chcesz, by duch ruszał coś twojego, musisz powiedzieć mu, że nie może tego dotykać.

Jęknąłem i oparłem głowę na dłoniach.  
- Więc wciąż masz kontrolę, nawet jeśli w końcu znalazłem coś, nad czym panuję. - Znowu czułem się jak dzieciak ograniczany zasadami surowych rodziców. Nie czułem się zbyt wolny.

- Chciałem się upewnić, że to działa, zanim to powiem następnym razem. - Arthur skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał kątem oka na szufladę. - Nie możesz dotykać żadnego z moich dużych noży, Francis! - Po tym, otworzyłem szufladę, na którą zerkał i podniosłem duży nóż.  
- ...Hah!

Arthur powtórzył frazę i przedmiot wypadł mi z dłoni. Podniosłem inny duży nóż i wzruszyłem ramionami. Widocznie to nie działało na wiele rzeczy.  
- W porządku, muszę po prostu to powiedzieć, kiedy mnie zaatakujesz. - Przewróciłem oczami i odłożyłem nóż. Naprawdę sądził, że go zabiję? Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę masz problemy z zaufaniem – powiedziałem. - Co z zupą? - Myślę, że mówiłem mu o tym wcześniej, w pewnym momencie. Ale naprawdę, zupa może wystygnąć, jeśli nic z tym nie zrobi.

Wyłowił z szafki dwie miski i nalał do nich zupy, szybko znalazł też łyżki.  
- Według ciebie zupa już jest gotowa, ale wciąż myślę, że nie jest wystarczająco czarna. - Położył przede mną miskę. - Proszę.

- Merci...

- Proszę, wybacz mi, że cię zabiłem. - Nie wyglądał na smutnego, czy zaniepokojonego, ale na trochę złego na mnie. Przypuszczam, że naprawdę obawiał się, iż go zabiję. Biedny człowiek.

Nachyliłem się bliżej niego, z mojej strony stołu, patrząc na niego wygasłymi oczyma.  
- Arthur, powiem to tylko raz i mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał nigdy tego powtarzać. Nie zabiję cię. Tak długo jak ty nie... – przerwałem, by się namyślić przez chwilę – Tak długo jak ty nie... Skrzywdzisz kogoś, kogo znam i kocham, nie zabiję cię.

Arthur ponownie usiadł na swoim miejscu.  
- Jesteś tego pewien? - spytał, a jeśli wiedziałbym wtedy, co jeszcze może zrobić, inaczej sformułowałbym moją odpowiedź. Powiedziałbym coś, co mogłoby oszczędzić wszystkim tak wiele kłopotów i rozpaczy.

Zamiast powiedzieć coś, co mogło pomóc, stwierdziłem:  
- Tak długo, jak nie skrzywdzisz nikogo, kogo znam i kocham i spróbujesz znaleźć przyjaciół innych, niż ja, nie zabiję cię.

Na razie jego uśmiech zapewnił mnie, że nie powinienem martwić się o to dłużej, więc byłem usatysfakcjonowany.  
- W porządku, wierzę ci. – Wziął łyżkę i zanurzył ją w misce z zupą. Była tylko lekko rozgotowana, dzięki temu, że ją uratowałem, ale powinna dobrze smakować. - Ach, smakuje lepiej, niż zwykle. – stwierdził, biorąc kolejną łyżkę. Uśmiechnąłem się i zrobiłem to samo, czując się znakomicie, że mogę to zrobić, ale moja reakcja różniła się od jego.

O czym on mówił? Zupa nie była nawet dobrze przyprawiona i zaczynałem myśleć, że zrobił zupę z torebki. Wstrętne. Nikt nie mógł się tym rozkoszować, prawda? Nie sądzę nawet, że jest złe bo jest lekko rozgotowane, myślę, że jest takie, ponieważ przypuszczalnie miało tak smakować. To znaczy, to nie była najgorsza rzecz, którą kiedykolwiek jadłem, ale był prosta, wciąż zła, nie dobra. Nie chciałem jednak znowu zasmucić Arthura, więc zdecydowałem zjeść następną łyżkę, i kolejną.  
- Pas mal – skłamałem, niesamowicie pragnąc soli... Czy czegoś. Arthur pożerał to, jakby była najlepsza rzecz, którą kiedykolwiek jadł. Biedny, deprawujący dobre jedzenie człowiek.

Resztę ponurego dnia spędziłem w domu Arthura, podnosząc przedmioty, naciskając klamki i oglądając programy w jego telewizorze. Zastanawiałem się, czy będzie coś o mnie, ale wydawało się, że wszystko koncentrowało się na piłce nożnej. To było całkiem smutne, że gra była ważniejsza, niż bieżące wydarzenia. Stałem się trochę zły, więc spróbowałem zasnąć na kanapie Arthura, Jednak nie mogłem zasnąć, podejrzewam, że nie przez mój upiorny stan, a dlatego, że zbyt dużo myślałem. Zastanawiałem się, czy moi przyjaciele za mną tęsknią, oraz czy ktoś poza Veronique i Arthurem wiedział, że jestem martwy. Wkrótce Arthur przyszedł i usiadł obok mnie, przełączając na kanał z wiadomościami, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się na tymi samymi sprawami.  
- Próbujesz sprawdzić, czy wygrałeś coś na loterii, Arthur?

- Nie, sprawdzę wiadomości o ostatnich... Wydarzeniach. - Zmarszczył lekko brwi. - Naprawdę nie powinienem iść do domu twojej małej dziewczyny. Co, jeśli doniesie na mnie? - Kiedy tylko cmoknął językiem, na ekranie pokazało się moje zdjęcie. Pieprzyć go, i mnie też. To było moje brzydkie zdjęcie. Czy oni weszli do mojego mieszkania, albo coś? Cholera. I co gorsze, tańczyłem w rogu z lampą, przypuszczalnie tego dnia wypiłem o kieliszek wina za dużo. I co za koszule miałem na sobie? Jaka niemodna – ech, czy ona była wiązana koronkami? Gdzie ja to kupiłem?

W tym czasie, Arthur siedział obok mnie z otwartymi ustami, prawdopodobnie czekając, aż pokażą głównego podejrzanego, który byłby nim, więc mógłby zbzikować. Prezenterka czytała tekst ze swojego telepromptera.  
- Zgłoszono zaginięcie tego mężczyzny, Francisa Bonnefoya. Otrzymaliśmy wiadomość od jego współpracownika, Feliksa Łukasiewicza... Ach, cóż, najwyraźniej mamy nagranie, po prostu puśćmy to. – Och, Feliks, zapomniałem o mojej pracy i ludziach stamtąd, ale oni najwyraźniej nie zapomnieli o mnie. Na ekranie pojawił się Feliks z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.

Feliks przerzucił włosy i wymamrotał coś do mojej innej współpracowniczki, a po otrzymaniu od niej odpowiedzi, pokiwał głowa.  
- Taa, Francisa nie było tu tak jakby od kilku... Dni. Wiedziałem, że ma zamiar odwiedzić swoją dziewczynę, i te sprawy, w weekend, i jakby myśleliśmy „Och, on po prostu nie chce pracować, leniwy drań." i po tym jakby... Co? Trzy dni minęły i pomyśleliśmy „To nie w jego stylu.". - Feliks podniósł swój telefon i pokazał na niego. - Więc zadzwoniliśmy do niego, tak? A skoro nie odbierał, to zadzwoniliśmy do jego dziewczyny, dziewczyn, i w ogóle, i one mówiły „Nie mogę go znaleźć.", albo „Kim jesteś, nie dzwoń do nas, Francis jest do dupy.". I wtedy zadzwoniliśmy do Veronique, która wkurzyła się i powiedziała, że on wcale nie pojawił się, i w ogóle. Więc stwierdziliśmy, że coś jest nie tak.

Moja inna współpracowniczka wyskoczyła przed Feliksa i uśmiechnęła się.  
- Cześć, mamo! - Ona nigdy mnie nie lubiła, więc nie mogłem obwiniać jej, że nie brała tej sytuacji na poważnie.  
- Och, poszliśmy do jego domu i nie było go tam, więc spojrzeliśmy przez okno i leżało tam zgniłe jedzenie i inne rzeczy i taaaaak, nie było Francisa! On jest pedantyczny w tych sprawach. Tak czy inaczej, taa. Zaginął. Jego skrzynka też była pełna, a on kocha płacić rachunki i dostawać listy, więc, tak jakby, pomyśleliśmy „Umarł? Co do diabła?". Więc wywiesiliśmy ogłoszenia.

Cóż, to mnie dotknęło, moi współpracownicy naprawdę o mnie dbali. Powrócił prezenterka. - Nagle otrzymaliśmy wiadomość od dziewczyny pana Bonnefoy, Veronique. - Arthur prawie dostał ataku serca. - Powiedziała nam, że medium powiedziało jej, że Francis rzeczywiście jest martwy. A nawet, że został zabity. Dowiedzieliśmy się od jego przyjaciół, że nie mógł znaleźć nikogo, kto by go podwiózł do domu Veronique, ponieważ wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci. Podejrzewamy, że został porwany w drodze do jej domu. Ktoś najwyraźniej zobaczył go, idącego drogą blisko autostrady. Możliwym jest, że został podwieziony, ale nic nie jest jeszcze pewne. Nie mamy w tym momencie żadnych podejrzanych, ale mamy nadzieję, że uda się znaleźć Francisa... A teraz sport!

Arthur westchnął z ulgą, relaksując się na kanapie, a następnie znowu szybko zesztywniał.  
- Ach, naprawdę powinienem coś zrobić z twoim ciałem, Francis. - Jego oczy wydawały się błyszczeć i gdybym wiedział, co z nim zrobi, powiedziałbym mu, by nie robił tego gówna z moim ciałem.

Zamiast tego, wzruszyłem ramionami, tak jak wzruszałem na wiele innych rzeczy. Kiedy spoglądałem wstecz na moje zachowanie, czułem, jakbym mógł zapobiec wielu rzeczom, ale zawiodłem. Nie zauważałem małych spraw, zawiodłem w myśleniu o tym, do czego on jest zdolny, zanim nie pomyślę o najgorszym, zawiodłem w byciu wyrzutami sumienia. Nie, zapytałem go.  
- Co masz na myśli? Wyrzucisz mnie na najbliższym śmietniku? Śmiało. - Pomyślałem, że nie będzie to zbytnio różniło się od pozostania pod jego domem ze szczurami, i tak dalej. W rzeczywistości, stwierdziłem, że jeśli zostanę porzucony na śmietniku to mogę zostać znalezionym i Arthur dostanie to, na co sobie zasłużył, pójdzie do więzienia i wyjdzie jak nowy. Mógłby potem przez resztę życia pić herbatę i może nawet postawiłby dla mnie ładny pomnik w ogródku. To brzmi teraz jak żart.

Powiedział, że nie wie, co zrobi.  
- Porzucenie cię na śmietniku jest troszkę zbyt oczywiste – wywnioskował, pocierając podbródek. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że naprawdę tak głęboko nad tym myśli. Miałem jakąś nadzieję, że po prostu spali mnie i rozrzuci prochy na plaży, albo coś. Zanim umarłem, rozważałem kremację, ale znowu chciałem, by wszyscy zobaczyli w trumnie moją piękną twarz po przeżyciu tak wspaniałego życia. I wtedy moja żona nie płakałaby wcale nade mną, pomyślałaby „Krzyżyk na drogę". Dlaczego akurat tego chciałem? Nie wiem, po prostu to dla mnie brzmi bardziej realistycznie, niż gdyby moja żona opłakiwała mnie i opowiadała wszystkim, jaki niesamowity byłem. Chciałem czegoś romantycznie chaotycznego, choćby pojawiło się coś interesującego, coś takiego jak: „Francis Bonnefoy miał pięć kochanek i dwoje dzieci na boku!" Nic z tego nie mogło się wydarzyć, dzięki Arthurowi, chociaż może to była dobra rzecz dla wszystkich.

Mój morderca położył się spać o 1:47, a przynajmniej wtedy opadł na kanapę, na moje kolana. To było straszne, ponieważ Veronique przywykła robić tak samo, ale to... Jego głowa nie była na moich kolanach, tylko pod nimi. Zdecydowałem się połazić po domu Arthura, podnosząc rzeczy, kiedy spacerowałem. Przeniosłem jego portfel do przypadkowego miejsca, zabrałem parasol i porzuciłem gdzieś na podłodze, oraz schowałem klucze pod łóżkiem. Wyobrażałem sobie, że byłoby zabawnie obserwować go, jak następnego dnia biega wokół za swoimi rzeczami. Słyszałem o duchach, które przenoszą rzeczy ludzi, jak ja teraz, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić, poza chichotaniem z tego, jak sam pasuję do tego stereotypu. Jak się nazywałem? Poltergeist? To brzmiało fajnie, Francis poltergeist, elegancki, martwy facet, który został w i pod domem Arthura. Och, oui, to był jakiś tytuł.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego zostałem na nogach tak długo, było to, że chciałem zobaczyć, co się ze mną stanie, jak noc się skończy, a dzień rozpocznie. Był jakiś powód tego, że powróciłem dokładnie o 13:30? Nie zostałem zabity o tej godzinie. Uderzyło mnie, że może wtedy przybyłem do domu. Nie, nie, to było trochę wcześniej. Czekaj, myślę, że o tej godzinie zauważyłem obraz lamentującej kobiety. Podszedłem, by na niego spojrzeć. Wciąż lamentuje... W porządku. Wtedy spojrzałem na śpiącego Arthura, zwiniętego w uroczy kłębek. Wciąż śpiący, wydawał się taki niewinny. Jeśli przyszłaby policja i zobaczyła go takiego, jestem pewien, że sprawdziliby, czy trafili do dobrego domu. Sprawdziliby pod domem, zobaczyli moje ciało i natychmiast pomyśleliby, że ktoś inny tam mnie położył. Wracając do tematu, zdecydowałem, że nie lubię lamentującej kobiety.

Tej nocy nie próbowałem spać, chociaż myślałem nad tym. Sądziłem, ze nie potrzebuję snu, byłem już mimo wszystko wieczny, ale później, w inne noce, zdecydowałem, że dogodzę Arthurowi i zamykałem oczy, udając, że śpię. Ale te chwile naprawdę pomogły mi w myśleniu. Było tak wiele rzeczy, nad którymi mogłem zastanowić się po zakończeniu życia. A także tak wiele pytań, które mogłem sobie zadać. I najczęściej powtarzające się pytanie: „Dlaczego?"

_**A/N: (...) chciałam uniknąć wspominaniu o Bogu i Niebie i tych rzeczach, ale to nieuniknione. „Wiadomość" pochodzi od gości Boga. Tak tylko mówię.**_

_**T/N: Miejsce (...) w A/N zawiera dość depresyjne stwierdzenie autora, że zawiodła. Postanowiłam pominąć to przy tłumaczeniu, bo uważam inaczej. **_


	3. Pozbycie się

**Betowała: Kot Kapral,** poleca też ona utwór  watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Mssm8Ml5sOo Wye Oak: Civilian, jako pasujący do opowiadania :D

Brewka obudził się o 11:08, ale wciąż leżał na kanapie, mrugając, prawdopodobnie przez uczucie bycia żywym. Leżał tam do 11:52, narzekając na poranny mróz. A może na upał? Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, ale przypuszczałem, wnioskując ze sposobu, w jaki drżał Arthur, że było trochę zimniej. Ostatecznie, wczoraj padało i nawiasem mówiąc, byłem trochę zaniepokojony, że moje ciało mogło zostać zmyte przez deszcz. W końcu dom stał na wzgórzu, a padało całkiem mocno. Zastanawiałem się, co Arthur zdecydował się zrobić z moim ciałem i chciałem się tego dowiedzieć.

Mniej więcej do 12:24, przeszukiwałem dom i przyglądałem się, jak Arthur krząta się wokół. Trzymał w ręku kilka toreb i nóż, gotowy wyjść na zewnątrz, w słoneczne popołudnie. Zgadywałem, że nie będzie padać w najbliższym czasie i chciałem wyjść, korzystając z danej mi okazji.  
- Co postanowiłeś zrobić z moim ciałem? To znaczy, jeśli wciąż tam jest. - Były to pierwsze słowa, które dziś wypowiedziałem, więc wydawały mi się dziwne. Nie powiedziałem „dzień dobry" i on też nie. Tak naprawdę, to on w ogóle się nie odzywał. Coś było nie tak?

- Wolę, byś nie wiedział – wymamrotał, kierując się do tylnych drzwi. Nie wyszedłem za nim, lecz stanąłem przed rozsuwanymi drzwiami prowadzącymi na jego podwórze. Widziałem, jak wchodził pod dom, zakładałem, że do mojego ciała. Słyszałem, jak szeleszczą torby i stwierdziłem, że wsadzi mnie do torby, a potem wyrzuci do rzeki... Bardzo dobrze wiedziałem jednak, że moje ciało nie mogło się zmieścić w żadnej z tych toreb. Wtedy też zrozumiałem, co Arthur zamierza zrobić. Sapnąłem i zacząłem przepychać głowę przez drzwi, zanim przypomniałem sobie o świetle słonecznym i zostałem w środku. Zamiast tego, wtopiłem się pod dom, przez drewno, i podczołgałem kawałek do miejsca, gdzie znajdował się Arthur i moje ciało.

Byłem paskudztwem, obrzydliwym, półnagim paskudztwem, w którym roiło się od mrówek i pająków i... Dieu, byłem jak suszona śliwka, spuchnięty i praktycznie bezkształtny. Moja skóra była tak cholernie blada i wydawała się wręcz mokra, a rozczochrane włosy wypadały. Były we mnie pierdolone dziury i... jeśli mógłbym poczuć mdłości, wtedy bym je czuł. Gdybym mógł zwymiotować na moją twarz, zrobiłbym to. Jakby tego było mało, znajdował się tam jeszcze Arthur z nożem w dłoni.  
- Nie zostawałbym tu, gdybym był tobą, kochanie. - Pokręciłem głową i wbiłem palce w błoto pode mną.

- Tak czy inaczej, jestem tu. Um... Co dokładnie robisz? - Mój głos był wręcz nieprzytomny, w sposób, który niemalże mnie drażnił, albo może już wcześniej byłem rozdrażniony. Czy byłem w moim ciele, czy nie, miałem na skórze nóż i z pewnością go tam nie chciałem.

Arthur przycisnął nóż do mojej skóry mocniej, ale nie wystarczająco mocno, by mnie skaleczyć.  
- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? - Nie odpowiedziałem, gapiłem się na niego, mając oczy szeroko otwarte ze strachu. – Dobrze. Widzisz, jeśli zrobię to w ten sposób, nikt nie da rady zidentyfikować ciała, nawet jeśli je znajdą. Następnie będę musiał połamać kości i prawdopodobnie je spalić, w zależności od tego, jak się rozłamią. - A następnie ciął przez moją skórę, głębiej i głębiej.

- Och, mon Dieu! Arthur, przestań! Nie dotykaj mojego ciała! Nie niszcz go już bardziej, niż jest! - Wykrzyczałem również inne protesty, ale on wciąż ciął mnie swoim nożem. – Arthur, proszę, błagam cię! Po prostu przestań! Wyrzuć mnie do rzeki, albo coś! - Tego też nie chciałem, ale nie mogłem skończyć w kawałkach, jak to planował Arthur. On wciąż kontynuował, a ja prawe zacząłem wyrywać sobie włosy. – Arthur, proszę!

Przestał i skupił na mnie i mojej, jak musiał sądzić, przesadnej reakcji.  
- Francis, nie chcę zostać złapany, a to jest dobrym rozwiązaniem moich problemów. Teraz możesz tu zostać i na to patrzeć, albo wrócić do domu. - Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie takiej sytuacji i nigdy w życiu nie chciałem, by to się wydarzyło. Patrzyłem z przerażeniem jak mnie przecinał, a ja, moje martwe ciało, nie mogłem nawet zaprotestować. Coś we mnie przypomniało mi, że to i tak nie będzie już nigdy moim ciałem, więc się już nie liczyło. Inna część mnie, z którą się teraz utożsamiałem, krzyczała na mnie, bym chronił moje ciało, bym zachował swoją twarz, moje kończyny, moje wszystko, nie ważne, jak to wtedy wyglądało. Szybkim ruchem zabrałem Arthurowi nóż z ręki.

Moja próba była daremna, ponieważ znał magiczne słowa.  
- Nie możesz dotykać tego noża, Francis! - Nóż wypadł przez moją rękę i upadł na ziemię. Próbowałem go podnieść ponownie, ale nie byłem w stanie. Tak strasznie chciałem płakać, ale wszystko, co mogłem zrobić, to proszenie Arthura, błaganie go, by przestał, kiedy wciąż mnie kroił. Zostałem zignorowany i patrzyłem, jak pozbawia moje ciało jednej z nóg. Z głośnym przekleństwem przeniknąłem przez drewno i pozostałem w domu, zwijając się w kłębek. Nie byłem w stanie go zatrzymać i jedyną rzeczą, którą mogłem sobie powiedzieć, było: „Robi to, więc nie zostanie złapany. Robi to, więc będzie mógł zostać ze mną. On jest zakochanym idiotą, a ja o tym zapomnę."

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zapomniałem i nigdy nie zapomnę.


	4. Ogrzanie twojego mordercy

**Betowała: Kot Kapral**

Czas pełzł powoli, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Chciałem, by Arthur został na zewnątrz z roztrzaskanymi fragmentami mnie w jego torbach. Nie sądziłem, bym mógł mu wybaczyć, ale mówiąc szczerze, to tak naprawdę nic się nie wydarzyło. Tak czy inaczej miał zamiar zrobić z moim ciałem okropne rzeczy, czy wrzuciłby je do niszczarki, dał rekinom na pożarcie, a nawet tylko wyrzucił mnie na wysypisku. To było to, co miałem nadzieję, że mógłby zrobić, ale tak czy siak, moje ciało miało być pocięte na kawałki i spalone. Najwyraźniej w ten sposób pracowały wysypiska, a Arthur niewątpliwie zrobił to samo. Westchnąłem i dalej oglądałem lecące programy, żaden z nich nie był wyjątkowy.

Rzeczywiście, był to dzień po pocięciu mojego ciała, nowy dzień. Arthur był tak zmęczony przez krojenie i roztrzaskiwanie mnie, że zdecydował zabrać torby na wysypisko następnego dnia, czyli dzisiaj. Kiedy wróci, wciąż będę siedział na kanapie w płaczliwym nastroju. Nie pojawiło się nic nowego o moim zniknięciu, więc podejrzewałem, że Arthur mógłby wykręcić się od mojego morderstwa, gdyby nikt nigdy nie znalazł rozrzuconych wszędzie małych kawałeczków mnie. Oczywiście, gdyby się przyznał, mógłby zostać zdemaskowanym, ale nie zanosiło się, by zamierzał to zrobić w najbliższym czasie.

Arthur energiczne wszedł do domu z olbrzymim uśmiechem na twarzy, a ja udawałem, że nie przyjąłem do wiadomości, że tu jest.  
- Wróciłem, Francis – prawie wyśpiewał. Nie odwróciłem się do niego, ani nie potwierdziłem jego obecności, przerzucając kanały pilotem. W domu Arthura czułem się wyjątkowo leniwie, głównie dlatego, że zazwyczaj nie oglądałem niczego w telewizji. Prawie zawsze byłem w odwiedzinach u przyjaciela, w pracy czy... coś. Nigdy telewizja, chyba że byłem chory.

Usiadł na kanapie obok mnie i zmarszczył brwi.  
- Jesteś zły. - Obserwował, jak dalej go ignorowałem. - Nie bądź zły, proszę? Teraz nie mam już problemów na głowie, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Jestem szczęśliwy, więc ty też bądź szczęśliwy.

- Ludzie tak nie działają, mamy swoje własne zdanie – mruknąłem, upewniając się, że nie spojrzę na niego. Jego wzrok nie opuszczał mnie gdy przełączałem kanały. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i oglądał ze mną telewizję, zanim nie zrobił się głodny.  
- Przygotuję coś. Też chcesz? - pokręciłem głową i znowu przerzucałem kanały. Arthur westchnął i przyniósł torebkę ciasteczek z kuchni. - Wiesz, możesz robić co chcesz tak długo, jak nie szkodzi to mi i tylko jesteś w stanie to zrobić. - Odwróciłem się od telewizora, gdzie dość zmartwiony człowiek kazał widzom ukryć swoje dzieci, żony i tak dalej. Spojrzałem na Arthura.

Czy on naprawdę myśli, że po prostu cały dzień siedzę w jednym miejscu? Kiedy spał, kręciłem się wokoło i zacząłem myśleć o wyjściu w nocy na zewnątrz, jeśli moje duchowe ciało na to pozwoli. Nie sądziłem, że mogłoby to sprawić jakiś problem, skoro nie było tam światła słonecznego, ale kto wie. Jakby czytał mi w myślach, Arthur spytał mnie, czy planuję wkrótce wyjść na zewnątrz. Skrzyżowałem ramiona i skierowałem swoją uwagę na sufit.  
- Czemu pytasz? Chcesz mi przeszkodzić?

To nie tak, że myślałem, że mógłby mi w czymś przeszkodzić, po prostu pokazywałem mu, że teraz bardzo go nie lubię, a przynajmniej próbowałem.  
- Co? Nie. Po prostu zastanawiałem się nad wyjściem na drinka, czy coś.

- Masz dwadzieścia lat, więc jesteś nieletni. W każdym razie, zaskoczyło mnie, że udało ci się kupić alkohol. - Pomyślałem przez chwilę. – Poza tym, to byłoby dziwne, mieć dwa drinki, z czego jeden poruszający się i powoli opróżniający, i to przy pustym miejscu. – Byłem przekonany, że nie myślał zbyt dużo o tych sprawach i miałem przeczucie, że nadal mógłby zapomnieć o mojej nieobecności w ludzkim świecie.

Oczywiście, on miał pomysł.  
- Będziemy razem dzielić kubek, a ty możesz pić przez słomkę – uśmiechnął się. - Tak jak piłeś herbatę. - Ojej. Myślałem, że będzie chciał się wiecznie czaić, ale najwyraźniej nie. Od kiedy pozbył się mojego ciała, w sposób, który pewnie nazwał by właściwym, nagle stał się wolny od wszelkich trosk. To było irytujące, bo wiedziałem, że jeśli znów poruszyłbym ten temat, to on mógłby ponownie się wkurzyć. Pomimo iż nie dbałem tak bardzo o tego gościa – jakby ktoś w ogóle miał się liczyć z jego uczuciami- to nie chciałem go już bardziej denerwować. Miałem już dość jego małego, skomlącego narzekania, typu „cóż, jesteś dla mnie wredny, wciąż wyciągając te sprawy" i jego „nie bądź na mnie zły tylko dlatego, że cię zabiłem", albo oświadczeń, jak „nie chcę, żebyś mnie zabił, ma być, jak ja chcę". On po prostu myślał, że ma rację przez cały czas, prawdziwy brytyjski łajdak. Nie mogę wypowiadać swojego zdania, jedynie Arthur może. Czy nie prosiłem go, by zaakceptował moje narzekania i zakończył swoje? Myślałem, że też się na to zgodził.

W tym momencie postanowiłem zrezygnować z dyskutowania z _le salaud*_ i po prostu udawać, że się z nim zgadzam, nawet jeśli nie było z czym się zgadzać. To także dla niego może być nieco irytujące.  
- Dobrze, Arthur. Wyjdźmy dziś w nocy i dzielmy drink, a ja będę pił przez słomkę, tak jak piłem herbatę. - Z wyrazu jego twarzy mogłem wywnioskować, że zastanawia się, czemu aż tak dokładnie powtarzam jego słowa. - Mam nadzieję, że noc nadejdzie szybko.

Nie nadeszła. Przez długi czas siedzieliśmy w domu i słuchałem, jak Arthur śpiewa stare rockowe piosenki. Sądzę, że umarłem drugi raz. Jego głos nie był taki zły, po prostu nie mogłem spokojnie znosić muzyki. W jakiś sposób kolidowało to ze mną, co było denerwujące, ponieważ słuchałem podobnych piosenek, kiedy żyłem. Przypuszczam, że duchy nie mogą znosić głośnej muzyki. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, oprócz stałego powtarzania Arthurowi „To dlatego nie masz żadnych przyjaciół". Wszystkim, co mógł zrobić, było uśmiechnięcie się i śpiewanie dalej. Nie dlatego, no ale nieważne.

W końcu słońce zaszło i Arthur zawiózł nas do baru, w którym byłem raz czy dwa z Antoniem i Gilbertem. Przestaliśmy tu przychodzić ponieważ Gilbert... Cóż, nie będę się w to zbytnio zagłębiał, ale widocznie tańczenie na stołach było czymś, czego kierownik baru nie pochwalał. Było naprawdę źle, ponieważ zapamiętał on też nasze twarze. Tak czy siak, było to raczej puste miejsce, co było naprawdę dosyć przyjemne. W rogu siedziało kilku ludzi grających w karty, na przedzie kilku szlochających facetów i ten cholerny kierownik. Wydawało się, że na mnie patrzy, ale zapewniałem siebie, że on nawet nie może mnie zobaczyć.

- Tylko jedno i słomkę – zamówił Arthur i klapnął na stołku, obok którego nikt nie siedział. Kierownik wydawał się patrzeć na mnie, następnie wzruszył ramionami, odchodząc, by przynieść Arturowi zamówienie. Zastanawiałem się, czy może mnie zobaczyć, dwa razy wydawał się patrzeć prosto na mnie! - Chcę z tobą rozmawiać, ale myślę, że ludzie mogą uznać, że jestem szalony – wyszeptał Arthur, biorąc kufel od kierownika i wsunął słomkę. Pokazał mi, bym pił, więc łyknąłem przez rurkę, kiedy kierownik nie patrzył.

- W porządku, Arthur. Milczenie jest złotem. - Wziąłem kolejny łyk przez słomkę, gdy kierownik znów się odwrócił. Doprawdy, to przypominało grę. Sądzę, że Arthur nie wiedział co myśleć o mojej uwadze, więc nie odpowiedział, biorąc ode mnie kufel i łykając obficie. Tak więc działo się przez chwilę, zanim kierownik nie powiedział Arthurowi, że powinien przystopować z alkoholem, albo nie będzie w stanie dojechać do domu. Nie wiedział o tym, że tam byłem, a może wiedział. Ja, który nie mógł już się upić, ha ha! Nie byłem całkiem pewien, jak to działało, ale tak właśnie było. Coś takiego, jak bycie niezdolnym do odczuwania temperatur. Ale faktycznie, skoro przecież nie potrafiłem prowadzić, Arthur skończył zawożąc nas do domu, jednak pomagałem mu tak bardzo, jak mogłem. Naprawdę, to była dobra praca zespołowa.

Kiedy Arthur niechlujnie zaparkował na swoim podjeździe i niepewnie wyszedł z samochodu, nawet nie zamykając drzwi, pozwoliłem sobie zamknąć je za niego, a jeśli ktokolwiek by je widział to pewnie przeraziłby się na widok „samozamykających" się drzwiczek. Pomogłem Arthurowi otworzyć drzwi i zanim stracił przytomność w salonie, poprowadziłem go do jego sypialni.  
- Powinieneś zostać przy herbacie – powiedziałem mu, kiedy upadł na łóżko i jęknął. – Połóż się normalnie, to będę mógł cię otulić.

Wydął wargi i poturlał w pościeli, aż znalazł się pod przykryciem i z głową leżącą na poduszkach. Poprawiłem mu koce i obserwowałem, jak zasypia.  
- Dobranoc, Arthur. - Z nudów usiadłem na łóżku i patrzyłem na Arthura... najwyraźniej udającego sen.

- Francis – Arthur usiadł szybko, sprawiając, że podskoczyłem przestraszony. - Powinieneś położyć się ze mną pod kocami. - Patrzył na mnie przez długi czas, a ja nie odpowiadałem, gdyż jego nagły wybuch sprawił, że oniemiałem. Zanim mogłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, Arthur upadł na poduszkę i zaczął chrapać. Po chwili zastanawiania się, czy zasnął, czy nie, zdecydowałem, że mogę spać obok niego, tak jak o to prosił. Tak naprawdę nie spałem, ani nie leżałem pod przykryciem, tylko leżałem na pościeli, czasami zamykając oczy i po prostu myśląc, a przez część resztę czasu obserwowałem śpiącego Arthura. Mieliśmy więcej takich momentów, jak ten, najczęściej bardzo podobnych. Pomimo, że trudno mi to przyznać, to staliśmy się sobie dość bliscy, prawdopodobnie o wiele bardziej bliscy, niż moglibyśmy być, gdyby mnie nie zabił. Nie byłem pewien, czy to dobrze, czy nie, ale po prostu tak wyszło.

Przez naszą przyjaźń, jeśli można tak to nazwać, naprawdę sądziłem że Arthur pozostanie z dala od kłopotów przez resztę jego dni. To wstyd, że zostałem tak nagle wysłany do domu, po tym, jak spędziliśmy tak wiele czasu razem, po tylu dniach tworzenia więzi. Niemniej jednak, on wtedy naprawdę wyglądał jak niewinny aniołek, a ja zwyczajnie byłem duchem. Czułem się trochę nie na miejscu przy jego boku, nawet czułem się zły. Po kilku latach nie mógłbym tak myśleć o sobie. Jestem cholernym świętym w porównaniu do Arthura i tego, czym jeszcze się wtedy nie stał. Do tego czasu, patrzyłem nieprzerwanie na mężczyznę, którego zacząłem uważać za partnera w Śmierci. Nasze dziwne powiązanie między życiem i śmiercią mogło się skończyć w niedługim czasie, ale lata później mieliśmy się udać na ciemną stronę**.**

* _le salaud (fr.) drań_


	5. Francis

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Minęły dwa lata, może trochę więcej, odkąd zostałem wysłany, bym żył w miejscu, które uważałem za Czyściec. Było tu całkiem przeciętnie, a jedyną rzeczą, która mnie cieszyła, było to, że mogłem robić wszystko, do czego przywykłem. Kilka osób... cóż, duchów... aniołów... kimkolwiek by nie byli, zapewniało mnie, że byłem w Niebie, ale było tu tak zwyczajnie, że nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że im nie wierzyłem. Wszystkim, co robiłem, było gotowanie i zajmowanie się ogrodem w moim nowym apartamencie, który był naprawdę fajny, ale daleki od mojej idei Nieba. Byłem pewny, że w całym Niebie będą białe chmury i śliczne, skrzące się rzeczy, ale było tam jak w moim starym domu, dlatego myślałem, że to po prostu poziom niżej od Nieba.

Po życiu całkiem prostą egzystencją ponad ziemią, wydawało się, że zostałem odesłany do jakiegoś mieszkania. Było ładnie utrzymane i pachniało alkoholem. Zastanawiałem się, czemu zostałem tutaj wysłany. Nagle znów pojawiła się ta wiadomość: _„Bądź wyrzutami sumienia Arthura"._

Chciałem krzyczeć, ale zamiast tego zdecydowałem zastanowić się. Co to znaczyło? Arthura nawet tu nie było, a ja byłem w jakimś przypadkowym mieszkaniu. Nie widziałem Arthura od lat, a on prawdopodobnie dobrze sobie beze mnie radzi. Miałem wejść w światło słońca, czy coś, myśląc, że to może zabierze mnie do mojego apartamentu w Niebie, ale zatrzymałem się, by spojrzeć na pewien obiekt na ścianie. Była to lamentująca kobieta, ta cholerna, lamentująca kobieta.

Drzwi za mną otworzyły się i odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć tego, kogo spodziewałem się ujrzeć.  
- Ach, Francis? - Arthur stał na progu, jak zgadywałem, jego sypialni, ściskając głowę jakiegoś biedaka. Ciała nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Jego ręce były ciemne od krwi, a on sam wyglądał, jakby był po prostu zdalnie sterowany. Podszedł w moją stronę, machając głową, zamiast ją upuścić.  
- Francis? Wróciłeś?

- Nie podchodź bliżej mnie z tą... tą rzeczą! - krzyknąłem, odsuwając się od niego i owej części ciała. Arthur upuścił głowę i pospieszył w moją stronę. - Moment, w ogóle do mnie nie podchodź! Co ty do diabła zrobiłeś?

Arthur zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi.  
- Cóż, zostawiłeś mnie samego, więc postanowiłem wziąć sobie twoją radę do serca i znaleźć kilku przyjaciół. - Wtedy podniósł znowu głowę, wskazując na nią i uśmiechając się. - Tak bardzo przypominał mi ciebie! Też ma na imię Francis! - Odwróciłem wzrok od okropnej twarzy mężczyzny, a Arthur zachichotał, patrząc uroczyście na obciętą głowę, a następnie smutno spojrzał na mnie. - Zastanawiał się na odejściem, w czym również mi ciebie przypominał.

- Więc zabiłeś go, by mógł zostać na wieki – założyłem, zachowując się spokojniej, niż powinienem. Arthur kiwnął głową, a następnie przytulił odcięty czerep.  
- Nie chciałem żebyś znowu mnie opuścił. Kocham cię, więc kiedy mnie opuściłeś, poczułem się naprawdę zraniony. - Jego wzrok prawie sprawił, że zrobiło mi się przykro, ale pamiętałem, że moje odejście nie było moją winą.

Nie zdecydowałem sam, by zostać wysłanym do Czyśćca, Nieba, czy gdziekolwiek to było. To się po prostu wydarzyło, nie prosiłem, bym został zabrany od Arthura, chociaż nie byłem też temu przeciwny. Przypuszczałem, że zasmuciło go to, iż jego „mały przyjaciel" nagle odszedł. Mogłem to zrozumieć, ale moje odejście miało mało wspólnego z tym, co chciałem.  
- Przepraszam – skończyłem, mówiąc to. Trochę mnie wkurzyło, że z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłem dokładnie powiedzieć mu, co myślę. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz. - Przepraszam, ale to nie była moja decyzja.

Krzaczastobrewy mężczyzna znowu upuścił głowę.  
- Cóż, domyśliłem się tego. Pomyślałem, że jeśli zrobię tak, jak powiedziałeś, to wtedy wrócisz... i oto jesteś! - Jeśli mógłby mnie przytulić, myślę, że zrobiłby to.** -** Zresztą, muszę pozbyć się dowodów, więc zostań tutaj dopóki nie wrócę, dobrze? - A gdzie indziej mógłbym pójść? Na zewnątrz było słonecznie i najwyraźniej miałem kolejną „misję", jak nazywali to ludzie po życiu, i była ona taka sama, jak pierwsza. Podążyłem za Arthurem do jego sypialni, by zobaczyć resztę tego Francisa. To był mój błąd.

Był nie tylko pozbawiony głowy, ale i pocięty na wiele kawałków. Szybko wybiegłem i oparłem się o ladę w kuchni. Nigdy nie sądziłem, by mógł ponownie zrobić coś takiego. Myślałem, że zanim go opuściłem, było z nim już w porządku, ale najwyraźniej moje odejście wszystko pogorszyło. Tanecznym krokiem Arthur wyszedł z pokoju trzymając kilka toreb. Większość z nich ociekała krwią.  
- Zostaniesz złapany – powiedziałem mu, siadając na najbliższym siedzeniu. Ta sama wiadomość wciąż odbijała się echem w mojej głowie, nieczyste sumienie. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem co robić. Zostałem wysłany tu po popełnieniu tego czynu, więc nie było nic, co mógłbym zrobić, by mu zapobiec. Naprawdę nie było nic, co mógłbym zrobić, poza rozmową.

- Zanim pójdziesz i pozbędziesz się tego biedaka, proszę, powiedz, że nie zrobisz ponownie niczego takiego. - Miałem nadzieję, że to go powstrzyma i że był teraz usatysfakcjonowany tym, że wróciłem. Arthur spojrzał w dół, na torby, zauważając cieknącą krew, a potem znowu na mnie.

Sądziłem, że rozważa to, czy jego zachowanie było złe, a pomysł na znalezienie przyjaciół niepoprawny i chory, ale myliłem się.  
- Użyć innego sposobu? Tak, ten jest dość niechlujny. Sprawdzę jakiś inny. - Po tym wyszedł, by po prostu wyrzucić torby na cudzym śmietniku. Sądziłem, że miał na myśli, że znajdzie jakiś inny sposób na znalezienie przyjaciół, ale myliłem się, co też później odkryłem.


	6. Toris

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Około tygodnia po tym, jak Arthur przyprowadził Francisa – innego Francisa – do domu, zadecydował on, iż wyjdzie i normalnie znajdzie sobie kilku przyjaciół. Chciałem pójść z nim, ale zdecydowałem, że zostanę w domu i ugotuję dla niego obiad, by był, kiedy wróci. Weszło mi w nawyk robienie tego zanim go nie opuściłem. Arthur, jak się okazało, był okropnym kucharzem, więc zdecydowałem się gotować dla niego od czasu do czasu. Nie chciał wyjść, kiedy pozostawałem w jego domu, lecz siadał i patrzył, próbując naśladować mój sposób gotowania. To był naprawdę miły czas, więc czułem się trochę samotnie, kiedy gotowałem dla niego, gdy wyszedł do baru. Kiedy skończyłem, spojrzałem na moją pracę: całkowicie perfekcyjne quiche, z kurczakiem na boku, wspaniały obiad.

Stanąłem na ganku, patrząc na księżyc. Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym zostać w domu Arthura, a może powinienem powiedzieć apartamencie – tym razem na zawsze. Ale następnie pomyślałem... może nie. Zrozumiałem, że zostałem wysłany, by powstrzymać Arthura przed zrobieniem czegoś jeszcze. Nie sądziłem, by mógł on cokolwiek zrobić, ale kto wie. Sądziłem, że nie mógłby tego zrobić, a tylko kilka nocy przed tą zrobił to ponownie. Coś we mnie wciąż wierzyło, że Arthur nie mógłby nic zrobić po następnej i następnej złej rzeczy. A przynajmniej chciałem w to wierzyć.

Miałem właśnie wejść do środka, kiedy Arthur zatrzymał się na parkingu przy mieszkaniu. Wysiadł z samochodu, a drugi mężczyzna praktycznie wyczołgał się z drugiej strony. Szybko wróciłem do środka, upewniając się, że mój obiad wciąż jest dobry. Nadal w porządku. Słyszałem, jak Arthur otworzył drzwi i obserwowałem, jak wchodzi z zataczającym się mężczyzną pod jego ramionami. Upewniał się, że nie upadnie... jak miło.

- Ładne miejsce, umm... Arthur, prawda? - Drugi mężczyzna zatrzymał się i węszył w powietrzu, uśmiechając się. - Gotowałeś przed wyjściem? - Poczłapał do mojego quiche i kurczaka, uśmiechając się szeroko. Odwrócił się do Arthura, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie gotowałem, nie. – Arthur kiwnął do mnie. - Dzięki. - Drugi mężczyzna nie zauważył gestu, ani szybkiej wymiany słów, kiedy tłumaczyłem, co ugotowałem i jak to przygotowałem, i tak dalej. To oczywiście słyszał tylko Arthur, ale nie dbałem o to. Mówiłem dalej o jedzeniu i o tym, jak powinno utrzymać Arthura i jego gościa w dobrym zdrowiu, cóż... w porównaniu do innych rzeczy, które mógłbym przygotować. Arthur słuchał mnie, jakbym był profesorem dającym wykład, a inny mężczyzna wydał całą masę piszczących dźwięków, kiedy wsadził palec w kawałek quiche.

Possał swój palec i, jak mogłem zgadywać, naprawdę sprawiło mu to przyjemność, delektował się smakiem.  
- To jest dobre! Masz żonę, czy coś? To smakuje, jakby zrobiła to żona. - Arthur pokręcił głową i z lekkim rumieńcem powiedział mu, że nie ma żony. - Och... nie? Pokojówka?

Powstrzymałem Arthura przed powiedzeniem nie.  
- Po prostu powiedz, że tak. Powiedz mu, że wyszła, a jeśli innego dnia o nią spyta, powiesz, że ją zwolniłeś. - Przynajmniej dla mnie miało to sens. Człowiek, który zatrudnia pokojówkę za pokój w apartamencie, brzmiało to dość prawdopodobnie. Więc Arthur powiedział mu o fałszywej pokojówce, a on po prostu kiwnął głową, ponownie wsadzając palec w quiche.  
- Możemy to zjeść?

Arthur i jego gość usiedli na kanapie, którą rozpoznałem z jego poprzedniego domu, i zjedli quiche oraz kurczaka.  
- Arthur, jak się nazywa twój gość? - spytałem, ponieważ byłem całkiem ciekawy. Byłem również dumny z tego, że Arthur znalazł kogoś, z kim, jak się zdawało, mógłby się związać, a przynajmniej to wywnioskowałem z przerw między czkaniem pijanego mężczyzny.

- Więc, Toris – Arthur zwrócił się do mężczyzny, odpowiadając na moje pytanie – Co jeszcze lubisz? Jakieś dobre kapele, które mogę znać, ale myślisz, że nie znam, kiedy właściwie o nich wiem? Hmm? - Toris wydawał się być zaskoczony, podskakując na długi ciąg pytań Arthura i zatrzymując się, by popatrzeć na niego.  
- Arthur? Twoje oczy są śliczne, wiesz o tym?

Nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że zachichotałem przez tą przypadkową obserwację. Cicho wycofałem się do kuchni, by ukraść kawałek quiche, dla mnie. Byłem pewny, że Toris nic nie zauważy, a Arthur nie będzie się tym przejmować.  
- Tak sądzisz? Niewielu ludzi komplementuje moje oczy – czułem, jak oczy Arthura wwiercają się we mnie i nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że roześmiałem się nerwowo.

- Nie skomplementuję twoich oczu jeszcze raz. - Zrobiłem to raz, ale nie zostało to zauważone. Na krótko przed moim odejściem skomplementowałem jego oczy, ale nie odpowiedział mi, a nawet wściekł się za mówienie tak. Myślałem, że nie lubił tego, ale teraz mniemam, że komplementy podobają mu się bardziej, niż sadziłem. Toris spytał go, na co patrzy, a on po prostu powiedział, że sprawdza godzinę.

Arthur odwrócił się do bruneta i klasnął.  
- Chciałbyś pooglądać telewizję? W moim pokoju? - Wyczyścił i wymienił całą pościel na łóżku od tamtego dnia, ja też do tego zachęcałem. Toris zgodził się to zrobić i we dwoje poszli do sypialni, i bla bla bla, prawdopodobnie robili więcej niż oglądanie telewizji, ale uznałem, że to nie moja sprawa i tylko uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy Arthur wyszedł z pokoju w swoich bokserkach, obgryzając paznokcie.

- Och, coś nie tak? Zmęczony? Nie możesz powiedzieć twojemu gościowi, by wyszedł? - zachichotałem i położyłem się na kanapie, myśląc, jaką to dobrą robotę wykonałem. - Mógłbym powiedzieć mu, że chcesz iść spać, jeśli to jest to, co próbujesz mu powiedzieć.

Arthur pokręcił głową i zmierzał do kuchni, wciąż gryząc paznokcie.  
- Lubię go, nie tak mocno, jak lubię ciebie. Lubię go jak przyjaciela, a ciebie bym poślubił, jeśli bym mógł. - Nie wiedziałem, czy chciałem, by mi tak schlebiał, czy nie - po prostu chciałem, by przeszedł do sedna sprawy. - Nie chcę, by mnie opuścił. - Zamilkłem, wpatrując się w sufit i zastanawiając nad jego słowami. On nie chciał, bym ja odszedł, nie chciał, by Francis odszedł, a teraz nie chce, by Toris go opuścił.

Szybko stoczyłem się z kanapy i wstałem, patrząc Arthurowi prosto w oczy. Moje nagłe ruchy sprawiły, że podskoczył trochę i znowu zaczął chodzić.  
- Arthur... Arthur, nie waż się. Nie. Waż. Się.

Arthur zachichotał i podszedł do quiche i kurczaka.  
- Nie ważę się zrobić czego? - Ruszył w moją stronę okrążając przez chwile stolik, zanim znowu poszedł do kuchni. - Nie ważę się zrobić czego, Francis?

- Nie ważysz się położyć na nim ręki! Nie zabijaj go, nic mu nie rób, nie... nie dotykaj go! - krzyczałem do niego, kiedy uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po noże. Przyjrzał się im i żwawo ruszył do sypialni, gdzie był Toris. - Arthur! O mój Boże, jeśli nie przestaniesz, wtedy jesteś... Mon Dieu, proszę, przestań! Proszę! - Podążyłem za Arthurem do sypialni, gdzie zobaczyłem Torisa śpiącego w jego łóżku, nagiego, jak Pan Bóg go stworzył. Błagałem go, by nie krzywdził biednego Torisa, by nie wciągał go w świat, o który nigdy nie prosił. Nie słuchał, a zanim zanurzył w nim nóż, wybiegłem i zakryłem uszy, ześlizgując się po ścianie, ale to nie zagłuszyło mrożącego krew w żyłach krzyku, odbijającego się echem w całym mieszkaniu.

Zapiszczałem i zacisnąłem powieki tak mocno, jak mogłem, rękoma wciąż zakrywając uszy. Krzyczałem do Arthura, by przestał. Czułem się bezużyteczny. Nie mogłem uratować Torisa, miłego mężczyzny z Danii, nie mogłem ochronić biednego chłopaczka o imieniu Raivis, całkiem czarującego mężczyzny zwanego Roderich, Iwana, Alfreda i niezliczonej ilości innych ofiar, które nie do końca znam. Chociaż, udało mi się uratować kilku...


	7. Gilbert

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Krótko mówiąc, Arthur zabił wielu ludzi, tak wielu, że czułem się jak świr do liczenia. Byłem pod wrażeniem, że Arthur naprawdę nie liczył swoich ofiar, ale ja wciąż liczyłem, więc mogłem ciągle mu przypominać jak okropnym elementem był. Zawsze prosiłem go, by już nic nikomu nie robił, ale on wcale mnie słuchał. Byłem zwyczajnie jego przyjacielem, który nie mógł odejść, a on porzucił wymówkę o samotności i po prostu zabijał. Faktycznie, Arthur powiedział mi, że zabija, by zatrzymać mnie przy sobie. Zapytałem go o to, a on wyjaśnił mi obserwacje, które poczynił.

Po tym, jak mnie zabił, zostałem z nim przez chwilę, a potem odszedłem. Potem zabił on Francisa, a ja wróciłem, następnie zabił Torisa, a ja pozostałem z nim dłużej niż za pierwszym razem. Arthur przestał przez chwilę zabijać, a ja znów odszedłem, więc zabił mężczyznę z Danii, a ja wróciłem. Oczywiście moje pojawianie się i znikanie nie odbywa się z mojej woli, więc on pomyślał, że jeśli będzie zabijać, to będę mógł zostać na zawsze. Kiedy Arthur doszedł do tego wniosku, poczułem, że nie jestem zbyt dobrym wyrzutem sumienia, czy co tam chciał ten, który wysłał wiadomość. Byłem powodem morderczego szału Arthura i nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek chciał się znaleźć w tej pozycji, zwłaszcza jeśli sam jesteś martwy.

- Wychodzisz. Nie przyprowadzaj nikogo, proszę – poprosiłem Artuhra zanim wyszedł tej nocy, na co on po prostu wzruszył ramionami i przeprosił z góry. Zaczął przepraszać w pewnym momencie, ale nie pamiętam dokładnie kiedy. Nie był to jednak pierwszy raz, kiedy tak zrobił. Przestałem dla niego gotować kiedy wracał do domu, to wydawało się niewłaściwe, a ja nie chciałbym popierać jego planów jedzeniem. Jednak on dostał pracę zanim zamordował Rodericha, co sprawiło, że zostawiał mnie samego w mieszkaniu, aż do jego powrotu. W tym czasie, często z nudów, gotowałem dla siebie. Jadłem to i dzieliłem się z kotem, który czasem kręcił się na zewnątrz. Kot ten zniknął po chwili, co zasmuciło mnie - ale takie jest życie. Albo raczej śmierć.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Arthur, wyglądając na całkowicie zirytowanego.  
- Francis, przyprowadziłem kogoś absolutnie okropnego. Nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknić. Sądzę, że nawet ty poderżnąłbyś mu gardło. - Wzdrygnąłem się zastanawiając, kiedy doszedł od miejsca, gdzie zabijał, po prostu do morderstwa. - On idzie, po prostu przez cały czas przypina się do siedzenia. On nawet nie pił i jest cholernym idiotą!

Uniosłem na niego brew i skierowałem się do rogu pokoju Arthura, skąd najlepiej było słychać przytłumione dźwięki, zanim usłyszałem bardzo znajomy głos narzekający na to, jak brzydkie jest mieszkanie Arthura.  
- Tu pachnie naprawdę francusko! Masz francuską pokojówkę, czy coś? Tu pachnie tak cholernie francusko! - Przy tym rzuciłem okiem za róg, by zobaczyć, kim jest ta osoba.

- Przestań narzekać, mój Boże, myślę, że zacznę uderzać głową o ścianę – mamrotał Arthur, kiedy wyrzucał resztki posiłku, który dla siebie ugotowałem. Osoba, do której mówił, to mój przyjaciel Gilbert, którego nie wiedziałem odkąd... Z którym nie rozmawiałem od czasu gdy spytałem go o podwiezienie do domu Veronique. Nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że gapiłem się na niego, kiedy zrozumiałem, że jest taki sam, jakiego go zostawiłem, zawsze próbującego wyśmiać mnie za moimi plecami. My wszyscy robiliśmy tak innym, więc oczywiście nie miałem nic przeciwko, ale to po prostu wydawało się tak...

Gilbert patrzył na jedzenie, które Arthur wyrzucił. Prawdopodobnie mógł rozpoznać je jako potrawę, którą przygotowałem na jego ostatnie urodziny, kiedy byłem żywy i mogłem je świętować, ale zważając na to, że uznał je za obrzydliwe i schował w lodówce, nie mogłem oczekiwać, by je pamiętał.  
- Nie narzekam! To po prostu um... znajome! - Czując się bardzo wzruszony, usiadłem na kanapie i obserwowałem, jak mój stary przyjaciel kręci się po domu, oglądając małe przypomnienie mojego starego życia i zaczyna wpadać w pułapkę Arthura.  
- Ach, hej, chłopie, masz jakieś chipsy? Piwo? Co?

- Dopiero co opuściliśmy bar! Uhh, po prostu... tutaj, zostań tu i pooglądaj telewizję, a ja coś przyniosę. – Arthur zaprowadził Gilberta do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Udał się do kuchni i sięgnął do szuflady po nóż, którym, jak wyczuwał, mógł zadać największy ból. Skoczyłem i zabrałem nóż z rąk Arthura.

Nie było mowy, bym mógł pozwolić mu zamordować Gilberta. Może byłem martwy, ale wciąż byłem jego przyjacielem i z pewnością nie zezwalałem na to, by mój przyjaciel został zabity.  
- Arthur, jeśli wśród tych nieszczęsnych dusz była któraś, którą mogę uratować, to będzie ta jedna. - Arthur uniósł brew, intonując komendę upuszczenia. Nóż wrócił do ręki Arthura, ale bez uncji strachu zacząłem bronić swojej sprawy.

- Gilbert był moim dobrym przyjacielem, razem z innymi ludźmi, których kochałem w braterski sposób. - Arthur wzruszył ramionami i minął mnie z nożem w dłoni. - A moja umowa mówiła, że nie zabiję cię tak długo, jak będziesz próbował znaleźć przyjaciół i - Arthur zamarł, pewnie przypominając sobie następną część – tak długo, jak nie skrzywdzisz kogoś, kogo znałem i kochałem. – Pomimo że moja umowa była chora mając jedynie zastosowanie wobec ludzi, których znałem, to wydawała się ona w ten sposób bardziej specjalistyczna, przez co trochę groźniejsza.

Arthur odwrócił się do mnie z wyzywającym spojrzeniem, wciąż ściskając nóż.  
- Nie zraniłbyś mnie, prawda? Mam na myśli, że nie robię nic poza byciem dla ciebie dobrym, chociaż przypuszczam, że czasami n...nie jestem dobrym słuchaczem, ale zawsze jestem dla ciebie dobry!

- Jeśli dotkniesz Gilberta, pchnę cię milion razy w serce i już nigdy mnie nie zobaczysz. - Pozwoliłem temu zdaniu w niego wsiąknąć i mogłem stwierdzić, że sam pomysł był dla niego niemiły. Zdecydowałem się podkreślić to przez dramatyczne pochylenie się w jego stronę. - Nigdy. A ja sam upewnię się co do tego. - Po tym odrzucił nóż i wrócił do pokoju do Gilberta. Podążyłem za nim obserwując, jak ta dwójka po prostu oglądała maraton starych kreskówek.

W tej nocy, po raz pierwszy w morderczym kole Arthura, było coś miłego. Nasza trójka leżała skulona na łóżku Arthura, prawie zasypiając oglądaliśmy program. Nic innego. Tak naprawdę, to Gilbert mówił przez większość odcinków, chociaż brzmiało to raczej jak bełkot. Arthur ledwie powiedział słowo, nawet ja mówiłem więcej od niego. Dogoniłem Gilberta i jego życie, chociaż on o tym nie wiedział. Poniekąd chciałem też usłyszeć o Antonio, ale nigdy go nie wspomniał. Wydawało się, że sobie dobrze radzi i interesującym było, że przywędrował tak blisko nowego mieszkania Arthura. Mieszkał kilka przecznic od tego mieszkania, a stary dom Arthura był najwyraźniej parę miast dalej, więc Arthur był bliżej miejsca, w którym żyłem. W pewnym momencie tej nocy Gilbert powiedział Arthurowi, że nie będzie mógł go odwiedzić ponownie, ponieważ przeprowadza się do miejsca, do którego zawsze pragnął pójść. Kiedy jeszcze żyłem, nigdy mi nie powiedział co to jest, nie powiedział też Arthurowi. Sądzę... że on po prostu chciał odejść.

Kiedy Arthur i ja obudziliśmy się, zauważyliśmy, że Gilbert zniknął. Zostawił on dla nas notatkę, cóż, miałem na myśli, że zostawił ją dla Arthura. Pisało na niej po prostu „Dzięki! Naprawdę potrzebowałem tego!". Czytałem tę notatkę w kółko, a jego dziecięce pismo przywracało wspomnienia o nim, Antonio i mnie. Przez resztę dnia Arthur słuchał, jak opowiadałem o moim dzieciństwie i nastoletnich latach. Musiałem przerywać pewne części, ponieważ nie były one skończone, ale moja historia wydawała się go intrygować, co z jakiegoś powodu mnie naprawdę ucieszyło. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę mógł komuś opowiedzieć historię mojego życia po śmierci, ale w końcu zrobiłem to.


	8. Lovino

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Moje urodziny minęły i miałem teraz 26 lat, albo chciałem w to wierzyć. Nie byłem pewien, czy wciąż się starzeję, ale nie zapomniałem o moich urodzinach. Przepraszam, że wciąż nie zapomniałem o moich urodzinach. Tak czy owak, minęło kilka dni po moich urodzinach, które świętowałem z Arthurem. Było słodko i w ogóle, ale to nie było nic więcej, jak rozwodzenie się nad urodzinami, które przywykłem mieć. Rozwodzenie się? Chodziło mi o to, że często byłem otoczony przyjaciółmi, wspaniałym jedzeniem i prezentami. Och, jak ja kochałem prezenty. Arthur dał mi wiele książek z bajkami, w większości angielskimi, ale książka, którą lubiłem najbardziej, była pełna różnych historii i cała po francusku. Musiał pomyśleć, że nudziłem się w jego mieszkaniu, kiedy wychodził do pracy i tak dalej, i z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że czułem się uradowany tylko przez wiedzę, że myślał o moich uczuciach! Jestem oczywiście nieco sarkastyczny, ale tak czy inaczej, głównie uradowany, ponieważ lubiłem książki.

Nie dane mi było nigdy ich skończyć.

Wracając do tematu, około tygodnia po moich urodzinach Arthur znowu wyszedł. Wybierał się do nowo otwartego baru, by zobaczyć jak tam jest. Oczywiście nie chciałem z nim iść. Wolałem czytać moje nowe książki i już dawno przestałem z nim wychodzić próbując go przekonać, by nie przyprowadzał ze sobą nikogo do domu. On nigdy nie słuchał, więc poddałem się w tej części. Wykonałbym daremny wysiłek, zanim mógłby się zdecydować kogoś zabić, ponieważ w tym czasie jego morderstw było mniej. Czasem przyprowadzał kogoś i go zabijał, ale , po wizycie Gilberta, czasami znajdował kogoś i poważnie spędzał z nimi miłe chwile. Najbardziej cieszyły mnie te ostatnie razy, ale naprawdę współczułem Arthurowi, kiedy goście, z którymi tak się obszedł, nie zadzwonili do niego nigdy więcej, ani nic innego nie zrobili, szczególnie, kiedy bał się tego tak bardzo. Myślał, że mógłbym zrobić to samo, kiedy próbowałem dostać się do domu Veronique.

- Hej, wróciłem! - krzyknął Arthur, kiedy wszedł do domu. Za nim był ktoś, kogo rozpoznałem jako chłopaka Antonio, Lovino, choć tak naprawdę nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy, kim on dla niego był. Miałem nadzieję, że Arthur po prostu przyprowadził go, by razem spędzić czas, chociaż nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że myślałem, że nie dbałbym o to, jeśli coś by mu zrobił.

Lovino uniósł brew i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
- Do kogo mówisz? - Mogłem usłyszeć, jak mamrocze coś o tym, że Arthur jest stuknięty i ma nadzieję, że film nie jest zbyt długi. Zastanawiałem się o co mu chodziło, kiedy to powiedział.

- Ach, przepraszam. Mówiłem do mojego domu. - Arthur mrugnął do mnie i pokręcił głową, jakby śnił na jawie. - Więc film, tak, mam go! Pozwól mi przynieść go z pokoju. - Szybko poczłapał do sypialni, a ja obserwowałem, jak Lovino krzyżuje ramiona i siada na kanapie. Spytał, nie uzyskując odpowiedzi, gdzie jest telewizor i obruszył się, kiedy spotkał się z ciszą. W końcu Arthur stanął w drzwiach z kasetą VHS w ręce. - Przepraszam, telewizor jest tutaj, znalazłam to.

Zirytowany Włoch jęknął i podążył za Arthurem do sypialni, co i ja zrobiłem. Chyba chciałem spytać małego Loviego o Antonia, więc usadowiłem się na łóżku Arthura i zacząłem czekać, aż włączy film. Moim planem było przeszkodzenie w spokojniejszym momencie filmu. Po pięciu lub siedmiu minutach strasznego filmu złapałem uwagę Arthura.  
- Arthur, masz coś przeciwko spytaniu Lovino, jak się ma Antonio?

Rzucił mi spojrzenie, które mniej więcej pytało „Och, więc znasz go?". A może nie? Arthur przewrócił oczami i wrócił do oglądania filmu.

- Spytaj go tak – odchrząknąłem. - Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale znasz Antonia? Antonio Hernandez Carriedo? - Pokiwał i zadał Lovino moje pytanie, a ten wydawał się być nieco zszokowany, kiedy stwierdził, że rzeczywiście go zna. Nastąpiła cisza, zanim poprosiłem Arthura, by spytał Lovino, jak się miewa Antonio. Wtedy Lovino zmarszczył brwi i patrzył na Arthura przez dłuższą chwilę.

Nie spodziewałem się, że Lovino powie cokolwiek złego o Antonio. Oczekiwałem, że powie coś o sukcesach i szczęściu Antonia ale...  
- On jest niezdrowy od... um... od kiedy Francis zaginął. Próbował zabić się dwa razy. – Przerwał, by pomyśleć o wszystkim, co mógłby powiedzieć. - Musiałem z nim zerwać, ale tak naprawdę wciąż widuję go każdego dnia. Drań nie może zostawać sam.

Arthur zaniemówił, tak jak i ja. Nigdy, nigdy bym nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić.  
- Spytaj go czemu próbował się zabić. - Arthur udawał, jakby był wciągnięty przez film. - Spytaj go kto do diabła jest z Antonio, kiedy taki jest! Mon Dieu, czy to moja wina? - Arthur znał na to odpowiedź. To była trochę jego wina, nie? Zadał on Lovino moje pytania, a Włoch odpowiedział z wahaniem.

- Taa, nie martw się, Feliciano z nim jest. I er... dobrze, Francis, ten martwy, prawda? Cóż, przepraszam, ale jeśli znasz Antonio, to prawdopodobnie znasz tego Francuskiego drania i tą tragedię, czy jak to tam też ludzie nazywają, więc oszczędzę ci szczegółów. Tak czy owak, francuski drań poprosił o podwiezienie, a Antonio nie mógł go zabrać i tak dalej, więc obwinia się o to w pewien sposób. On po prostu jest mazgajem. - Po tym Lovino westchnął i wpatrzył się w telewizor, zanim spytał: - Gdzie jest łazienka?

Teraz było tak, że w łazience Arthura wisiało wiele zdjęć jego ofiar po tym, jak je poćwiartował i takie tam. Interesującym było to, że Lovino był jedyną ofiarą, która spytała o łazienkę. Cóż, to nie było do końca prawdą, jednak niedawno Arthur postanowił, że jest to dobre miejsce do powieszenia zdjęć na ścianie. A ja nie dbałem o to. Nie używałem łazienki, więc mogłem uniknąć oglądania takich okrucieństw, ale teraz był ktoś, kto potrzebował do niej iść, podczas gdy były tam zdjęcia. Jestem pewien, że Arthur nagle poczuł się stracony.

- Umm, przepraszam, ale... umm... moja toaleta jest uszkodzona. - Jeśli powiedziałby to do kogoś innego, on by wzruszył ramionami i wstrzymał się. Ale to był Lovino. Wstał i spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi obok szafy Arthura. Arthur też wstał, spiesząc do drzwi i uśmiechając się. - Naprawdę, będziesz musiał iść do sąsiadów i ich spytać. Tu nie jest zbyt dobrze.

Lovino odepchnął Arthura z drogi i kiedy ten upadł, otworzył z trzaskiem drzwi.  
- Ja tylko muszę siku... - jego głos załamał się, kiedy włączył światło, by zobaczyć makabryczne zdjęcia porozwieszane na ścianach łazienki. Arthur szybko wstał, zgasił światło i zamknął drzwi.

- Widzisz? Jest zepsuta. Chodź, po prostu... skończmy film. - Słyszenie nerwowego głosu Arthura sprawiło, że też stałem się trochę zdenerwowany. Nie wiedziałem co mogłoby się wydarzyć w tym momencie, więc po prostu patrzyłem. Lovino usiadł na łóżku Arthura i zgodził się z niezmienną miną, która nie mogła zostać rozszyfrowana. Zgadywałem, że film nie skończy się wkrótce, a był on naprawdę okropny... i dziwny... i o homoseksualnych gwiazdach rocka. Jeśli byłbym Lovino, nigdy bym nie przychodził, naprawdę, nie chodzi mi o to o czym był film, tylko po prostu był to okropnie zrobiony brytyjski film, co nie było niczym niezwykłym.

Po chwili Arthur przeprosił, a ja podążyłem za nim, zastanawiając się co robi, a kiedy wszedł do kuchni sięgając do szuflady z nożami, miałem przeczucie, że wiem, jakie są jego plany.  
- Zabijesz kogoś, kogo znam i kocham, Arthur? - spytałem najbardziej groźnym głosem, jakiego mogłem użyć. Tak naprawdę, to Lovino i ja nie byliśmy wcale blisko, w rzeczywistości nienawidziliśmy się przez większość czasu, ale Arthur nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Wydawał się być naprawdę przestraszony, ale nie z powodu mojej groźby.  
- Och Boże, Francis, on wie, on wie! Nie mogę po prostu pozwolić mu odejść! - Wyszedł z kuchni z nożem w dłoni, a ja nie kłopotałem się wyrywaniem mu go. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy Antonio mogłoby się pogorszyć bez Lovino. Nagle miałem w dupie dobro Lovino, kiedy Arthur ruszył do pokoju z nożem za plecami.

- C...Czekaj! Arthur! Jeśli zabijesz Lovino, to Antonio się pogorszy! - Nie słuchał mnie, ale wydawało się, że Lovino jest w pełni świadomy, co Arthur mógłby mu zrobić. Więc zanim mój morderca wbił w Lovino swój nóż, Włoch uderzył go w żołądek i uciekł z mieszkania, a Arthur wylądował na podłodze, ściskając swój brzuch. Doszedł do siebie i spiesznie zaczął gonić Lovino, ale był wystarczająco szybki jedynie na tyle, by zobaczyć go wbiegającego za róg kolejnego budynku, wrzeszczącego na całe gardło.

I właśnie wtedy wiedział, że został złapany.


	9. Arthur

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Kot Kapral poleca również do do tego rozdziału dwie piosenki:Tracey Thorn - Grand Canyon i Falling Off A Log  
To już ostatni rozdział. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotrwali ze mną do tego zakończenia. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział spodoba Wam się i będziecie ze mną przy moich innych tłumaczeniach.

Oglądanie Arthura tak spokojnego po tym, jak tak wiele wydarzyło się w tym tygodniu, zdumiewało mnie. Został aresztowany tej nocy, której Lovino uciekł od niego i powiedział policji, że tam jest „jakiś dziwak z martwymi ludźmi w łazience, który próbował zabić też mnie". Oczywiście nie wyjaśnił im, że to były tylko zdjęcia, dlatego byli bardzo zaniepokojeni i wtargnęli do domu Arthura znając jego położenie jedynie dzięki temu, że Lovino wskazał im je. Odkryli dom Arthura, przyjemny i czysty, ale w jego łazience rzeczywiście znaleźli fotografie. Zdjęcia w połowie odciętych głów, części ciała umieszczone w beczce z kwasem zrobionym z Soilexu* i innych rzeczy, przerażone wyrazy twarzy ofiar i samego Arthura pozującego z niektórymi ciałami. Sprawdzili gdzie jest beczka i, sadząc po zdjęciach, była w szafie Arthura. Mieli rację. W beczce znajdowało się kilka kości i inne fragmenty ciał.

Zadecydowali, że to nie jest normalne i aresztowali Arthura, który zachowywał się do tej pory jak dżentelmen. Próbował wyrwać się z kajdanek, ale nie powiodło mu się. Wskoczyłem do radiowozu, a mężczyźni prawie wepchnęli Arthura na tylne siedzenie. Nie sadzę nawet, że przeczytali mu jego prawa. Nie, czekaj, przeczytali, tylko że Arthur krzyczał przez cały czas. Przez całą drogę na posterunek Arthur wygłaszał do mnie tyradę dotyczącą wszystkiego, co nie było odpowiednie do sytuacji, na przykład jak wyszedł z jakąś dziewczyną, która nie mogła za siebie myśleć, albo jak przejechał na ulicy kota i czuł się od tego czasu z tego powodu źle. Po prostu słuchałem go, nie wiedząc dokładnie co w tej chwili myśleć. Mój morderca był w końcu złapany, ale ja zastanawiałem się, co stanie się ze mną. Ponadto byłem naprawdę zaniepokojony tym, co stanie się z Arthurem. Nie czytałem wtedy prawa, nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie zrobiłem, ale nie byłem całkiem pewien, jakie są konsekwencje za zabicie tak wielu ludzi... naprawdę, za zabicie kogokolwiek.

Kiedy nadszedł czas, by przesłuchać Arthura na posterunku, całkiem się uspokoił. Funkcjonariusz, który usiadł naprzeciw nas, cóż, Arthura, zapytał go o współpracę i zaczął czytać listę zarzutów wobec niego i tych, którzy przypuszczalnie brali w tym udział. Z naszej perspektywy, on po prostu wymieniał wielu ludzi, którzy przyszli i nie pozostali przy życiu. Nie wymienił mojego imienia i kilku innych. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Arthur westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.  
- I tak jestem złapany, prawda? Nie mam już wiele do ukrycia. Będę współpracował, panie władzo.

Arthur dotrzymał słowa, odpowiadając na każde pytanie policjanta i wyliczając ludzi, których pominął. Kiedy zastał zapytany, wyjaśnił, jak stworzył kwas i tak dalej. Powiedział mężczyźnie, który wydawał się być bardzo zdenerwowany, że na początku zrobił to, by nie być tak samotnym, a następnie wyznał, że jego cel zmienił się na utrzymanie mnie przy sobie.

- Więc mówisz mi, że masz ducha, który podąża za tobą i zostaje jedynie wtedy, kiedy zabijasz niczego nie spodziewających się młodych mężczyzn...? - Policjant patrzył ze zwątpieniem na Arthura, kiedy pomachałem. - Czy uważasz się za niewinnego z powodu niepoczytalności?

- Wcale nie. On tu jest, ale jeśli to najlepsza droga, to pewnie tak. - Arthur szybko wskazał na mnie, nie dając mi nawet tak wiele, jak jedno spojrzenie.

Tak więc byłem ja i Arthur, sami w małej więziennej celi. Czas próby minął, krewni ofiar zostali już przeproszeni, a my po prostu bardzo dużo czekaliśmy. Arthur nie płakał, nie wydał się w ogóle zdenerwowany. Wydawał się trochę zadowolony, ale i zamyślony. Nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że zapytałem go, o czym myśli.

Spojrzał na mnie ze swojej pryczy, widocznie zaskoczony tym, że się odezwałem.  
- Ja... ja nie myślę już naprawdę o niczym. - Bawił się swoimi palcami i zachichotał. - Już wszystko wyszło z mojej głowy. Tamtego dnia, w samochodzie powiedziałem ci wszystko i opowiedziałem im o wszystkim, co było w mojej głowie, co chcieli i potrzebowali wiedzieć.

- Więc teraz nie myślisz. To brzmi fałszywie. - Usiadłem obok niego na jego zakurzonej, biednej podróbce łóżka, która przez to została zamieniona na pryczę lata temu. - Nie myślisz o śmierci? W ogóle?

Zamrugał wściekle, kiedy zauważył moją obecność obok niego, a następnie skierował swoją uwagę na podłogę.  
- Masz rację, tak myślę. Chociaż nie myślę o śmierci. - Odwrócił się do mnie z poważną miną. - Nie sądzę, że mógłbyś byś tak blisko mnie, Francis. Sądzę, że odszedłbyś, by ożenić się za swoją Veronique, a ja nie byłbym nawet twoim drużbą, ale jakimś skromnym widzem. Prawdopodobnie nie zostałbym nawet zaproszony.

Zdecydowałem, że on ma dziwną wyobraźnię.  
- Wiesz, wymyśliłem bardzo interesującą myśl, kiedy mieszkałem z tobą: „co ma być, to będzie". Poza tym, aby uczynić wszystko interesującym, musisz się w to wmieszać. Wydaje mi się, że w ten sposób zanudzałem o wielu rzeczach. - Podrapałem się w głowę i przygotowałem, by powiedzieć coś strasznie ckliwego. - Myślę, że może tak miało być, że mnie zabiłeś i musiałem z tobą tak długo zostać. Może tak miało być, że ten mały Raivis został przez ciebie zabity. Już dłużej nie dbam o to, że jestem martwy, naprawdę, szczególnie, że odkąd żyję życiem zmarłego, czuję się po prostu dobrze – To był żart, ale Arthur myślał, że to było poetyckie, albo coś. Zaczął się uśmiechać szerzej i pochylił się bliżej mnie, zatrzymując tylko dlatego, że przypomniał sobie, iż nie może mnie dotykać.

- Naprawdę akceptujesz to, co zrobiłem tobie i wszystkim innym? Jeśli tak, Francis, myślę, że kocham cię zbyt mocno – skrzywił przez swoją niemożność dotknięcia mnie, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy parsknąłem.

- Nie do końca, ja tylko mówię, że może to wszystko miało się wydarzyć. – przerwałem, by przemyśleć moje słowa. – I trochę to akceptuję.

Arthur uśmiechnął się szerzej i miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, zanim strażnik nie zatrzymał się przed jego celą. Jego obserwacje nie doprowadziły go do niczego, skoro nie był w stanie mnie zobaczyć. Przewrócił oczami i wymamrotał coś o Arthurze będącym szalonym schizofrenikiem.  
- Przed twoją egzekucją chcielibyśmy obdarować cię czymś. Żądaj czego chcesz, ale jeśli nie będziemy mogli ci tego dać, będziesz musiał poprosić o coś innego. - Strażnik uniósł dłoń i wyliczał na palcach podczas wymieniania rzeczy, o które Arthur nie mógł prosić. - Nie możesz prosić o wolność, znaczy możesz, tylko my nie możemy ci jej dać, przepraszam. Nie możesz prosić o nieśmiertelność, ani o żadne seksualne czyny, nie możesz żądać niczego, co koliduje z twoją egzekucją, nie możesz prosić o coś, co kosztuje zbyt wiele pieniędzy, ani o nic zbyt głupiego – swoją drogą to tylko moja zasada. Nie możesz żądać też bycia zabranym z miasta. Jeśli jest coś, co pominąłem, to powiem ci.

Chociaż było coś depresyjnego w słuchaniu, jak strażnik przelatuje swoją listę, zarechotałem i zacząłem go ignorować.  
- Więc innymi słowy, nie możesz zażądać gówna. – Arthur parsknął i przerwał strażnikowi, wymienianie, co może sobie rzeczywiście zażyczyć.

- Chciałbym filiżankę herbaty, jeśli to w porządku. - Po życzeniu Arthura strażnik uniósł brew i zaczął odchodzić, zanim Anglik go nie zatrzymał. - I upewnij się, że nie jest z torebki. Oczekuję, że będzie zaparzona z pięknych, dużych liści, najlepiej czarnych i spodziewam się, że będzie zrobiona poprawnie, na przyzwoitym poziomie. Proszę też nie dodawaj zbyt dużo cukru.

Strażnik cofnął się i kucnął na poziomie Arthura.  
- Coś jeszcze, wasza wysokość? Chcesz ją w specjalnej filiżance, z której mogą pić tylko fajni ludzie? Chcesz, by herbata była z Indii? Crumpety? Herbatniki? Scones?

Arthur sapnął przez postawę strażnika i spojrzał na mnie, jak przechyliłem się do tyłu na pryczy, prawdopodobnie wydając się dla niego zirytowanym. Odwrócił się z powrotem do strażnika z uśmiechem.  
- Nie, to wszystko. Wyjaśniłeś mi wystarczająco jasno, że jak zażądam takich rzeczy, to ich nie otrzymam. Będę trzymać się mojej bardzo prostej prośby, dziękuję. - Po tym strażnik znowu przewrócił oczami i odszedł, by samemu wypełnić tę prośbę, albo wysłać kogoś innego, by to zrobił. - Boziu, zachowywał się tak, jakbym poprosił o milion dolarów.

- To jest więzienne życie dla ciebie. Jestem pewien, że nie obchodzi go, jak cię traktuje, skoro za chwilkę nie cię będzie, żebyś mógł coś o tym powiedzieć. - Obróciłem się i patrzyłem na ściany. – Oprócz tego, nie planowałem poślubić Veronique.

- Och, wszystko jedno, ale faktycznie nigdy nie spytałem... Co dokładnie planowałeś zrobić ze swoim życiem przed... cóż, przedtem? - Arthur naprawdę wydawał się jakby chciałby to wiedzieć, ale nie miałem dobrzej odpowiedzi. Jedyną rzeczą, której oczekiwałem, był skandaliczny pogrzeb i inne niezauważalne głupiutkie rzeczy. W końcu moje życie się już toczyło, kiedy Arthur je zakończył. Byłem prostym mężczyzną pracującym w kawiarni, przygotowującym małe dania z menu, wychodzącym z przyjaciółmi, uprawiającym ogród, randkującym z Veronique i innymi ludźmi na boku, którzy byli tak nieważni, że nie kłopotałem się nawet żeby ich wspominać i oni prawdopodobnie nawet nie dbają o to, że odszedłem. Było tego całkiem dużo i sądzę, że tak by było przez dłuższą chwilę.

Może poślubiłbym Veronique, kto wie, a może wziąłbym ślub z jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie wątpiłbym w to, wszyscy robiliśmy razem różne rzeczy i wolałbym tego nie wspominać. Nigdy nie myślałem, że zostanę ofiarą morderstwa, a także pierwszą ofiarą mordercy, i nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę musiał z nim trzymać. Oraz nigdy nie myślałem, że będę z nim mając nadzieję, iż krzesło elektryczne nie sprawi mu zbyt dużo bólu. Byłem pewien, że nie spodziewano się, by ofiary dbały o dobro ich mordercy, ale ja dbałem o to i myślałem, że może miałem to robić. - Nie planowałem niczego – odpowiedziałem, w końcu siadając i uśmiechając się do Brytyjczyka. - Więc przypuszczam, że naprawdę ci wybaczam.

Myślałem, że nie byłoby dobrze prześladować go tym aż do śmierci. Dostaje to na co zasłużył, nie potrzebował, by mu ciągle o tym przypominać i najwyraźniej docenił to, że nie będę tego dłużej robił. Jego uśmiech prawie rozciągnął się na jego twarzy, kiedy wyjrzał, by zobaczyć, czy idzie strażnik z jego herbatą.  
- Podzielę się z tobą moją herbatą. Chcesz, bym zapytał o słomkę?

Kiedy tylko chciał krzyknąć po słomkę, powstrzymałem go.  
- Non, c'est bon. Wolałbym, byś miał ją całą. - Skrzywił się lekko i znowu usiadł koło mnie, gdy ja usiadłem.

- Myślisz, że kiedy umrę, to też stanę się duchem i będziemy mogli wciąż być blisko? - Zadał moim zdaniem tak głupie pytanie, że musiałem powstrzymać się z całej siły, by go nie wyśmiać. - To oznacza nie?

- Wow, Arthur, nienawidzę tego mówić, ale prawdopodobnie trafisz do piekła. - Oto ja: Francis Bonnefoy, niszczyciel marzeń. Nie prześladowałem go tym ponownie! Po prosty mówię, co myślę! - Chociaż interesujące jest to, że żadna inna twoja ofiara nie stała się duchem. Sam jestem duchem, oui, ale wciąż mam apartament w niebie... Faktycznie, to robi ze mnie upadłego anioła, nie? Tak, jestem upadłym aniołem, bonjour, Arthur, przyszedłem życzyć ci dobrej zabawy w piekle. - Naprawdę czasem się nienawidzę.

Z pewnością wyglądał na przerażonego przez moje stwierdzenie. Chciałem powiedzieć, że żartowałem, ale pomyślałem, że prawdopodobnie mam rację. Przypuszczalnie trafię do piekła za powiedzenie mu tego, naprawdę, ale rzeczywiście, to połowicznie żartowałem.  
- Wspaniale wiedzieć, że ktoś z Nieba nie chce mnie tam – powiedział do siebie, chyba niepewny, czy żartowałem czy nie.

- Tym, co miałem na myśli, jest to, że już mam miejsce w Niebie i tam pójdę. Bez urazy, jednakże szczerze wątpię, że będziesz mógł tam trafić. Możesz też zostać duchem, w co również wątpię, albo pójdziesz do piekła. A może czyśćca? Nie wiem. Pozwól mi jednak to powiedzieć: Niebo jest nudne, więc ciesz się, że tam nie trafisz. - Nieprawdę byłem okropny.

Arthur wydawał się dosyć obojętny i okropnie zasmucony.  
- Um... dzięki, Francis – podrapał się w głowę i unikał kontaktu wzrokowego ze mną. - Przypuszczam, że w przyszłości nie dostanę się do bram raju, hmm?

- C...cóż może nie, ale gdziekolwiek trafisz, będę cię często zapraszał, Arthur. Wierzę, że widziałem moich sąsiadów jak zapraszali kogoś z piekła, by mieszkali z nimi, i z czyśćca też, więc myślę, że będzie w porządku. - To naprawdę nie było kłamstwo, ale nigdy nie myślałem, by zaprosić kogoś do mojego apartamentu. Był on zbyt nudny na towarzystwo. To rozchmurzyło Arthura, tak jak i przybycie jego herbaty.

Przyszedł nowy strażnik, z filiżanką herbaty na talerzyku w rękach. Za nim było dwóch innych strażników, w tym jeden, który otworzył celę i ostrzegł tego z herbatą przed wejściem do celi. Arthur zachichotał, kiedy zobaczył, jacy byli ostrożni, głównie dlatego, że strażnik z herbatą nie byłby w stanie zrobić zbyt dużo, jeśli Arthur nagle zaatakowałby go.  
- Mam nadzieję, że trafia w twoje gusta. - Jeśli masywne brwi nie rozwiały wątpliwości, to mocny akcent strażnika wyraźnie mówił, że też jest on Brytyjczykiem.

Arthur wziął od strażnika herbatę, podziękował mu i napił się jej.  
- Jest naprawdę wspaniała... Cacao mint**? To jest to? - Zamieszał herbatą w filiżance i wziął kolejnego łyka. - Tak, to rzeczywiście Cacao mint.

Strażnik czekał, aż Arthur wypije więcej swojej herbaty.  
- Cieszę się, że ją rozpoznałeś. Cieszę się też z tego, że nie jestem jedynym, który udaje się do tego miejsca po herbatę. - Nie miałem pojęcia, o czym oni mówią. - Wiedziałem, że to musi być ktoś z ojczyzny, jeśli poprosił o tak skomplikowaną herbatę. - Pokiwał głową i wyszedł z celi patrząc, jak jeden ze strażników znowu ją zamyka.

- Ach, jeśli się nie mylę, to był prezent od kogoś, kto ożenił się, i nie znał lepszego rodzaju. Moi bracia pomogli mi skolekcjonować herbatę z innych miejsc niż ta tutaj, ale głównie jeżdżę... jeździłem do miasta po herbatę. - Brytyjski strażnik uśmiechnął się i zostawił Arthura, by rozkoszował się swoją herbatą, inni klawisze poszli za nim. Arthur odwrócił się do mnie trzymając mocno w swoich dłoniach filiżankę i spodek. - Tak naprawdę, to kiedy cię podwiozłem, jechałem kupić herbatę. Po prostu rozproszyłeś moją uwagę.

- Pfff, dobrze wiedzieć. – Przypuszczałem, że chciał, żebym podekscytował się i zdziwił, ale teraz, kiedy patrzę wstecz, myślę, że może chciał mi to po prostu powiedzieć. Jak wiele innych rzeczy, którymi chciał się ze mną dzielić, bez względu na to, czy tego chciałem, czy nie.

O dziewiątej w nocy cela znowu została otwarta i nowy strażnik trzymał drzwi, kiedy Arthur wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie stało trzech innych klawiszy, gotowych na wszystko, co mogło się zdarzyć. Arthur był naprawdę trochę zmęczony przez mówienie do mnie o niczym przez cały czas, bez przerwy, aż do teraz. Nie protestował, kiedy był eskortowany korytarzem, a ja podążyłem za nim, jakoś nie lubiąc ciszy.

- Spacer martwego mężczyzny – wybełkotał jeden ze strażników, przerywając ciszę.

Inny z klawiszy jęknął i spojrzał na niego.  
- Och, mój Boże, Dave, zamknij się, do cholery, mówisz to za każdym razem!

Nie miałem żadnego pojęcia o tym, że strażnicy mogą być tak komiczni w tak poważnej sytuacji. To nie było nawet zabawne, bardziej denerwujące, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z ciszą, która nastąpiła po tym i odgłosami pokoju, w którym został umieszczony Arthur, a które w ogóle nie pasowały do naszego cichego przybycia.

Pomieszczenie było zwykłe i proste. Biały pokój, przeszklona sekcja, gdzie kilku stałych, starych widzów obserwowało, jak Arthur był prowadzony przez pokój, żarówka, która zaświeci się, gdy Arthur zostanie uznany za zmarłego, kilku mężczyzn z tyłu, którzy wydawali się obojętni, drzwi, przez które mogli wyjść tak szybko, jak weszli, i ostatnie, ale nie najmniej ważne: elektryczne krzesło na środku pokoju. Było to brzydkie, małe urządzenie, naprawdę szkaradne i skrzywiłem się, kiedy przypięli do niego Arthura. Był on przyzwyczajony do ciasnoty, skoro przeszedł przez próbę, którą uważam za chorą, ale wydawał się bardzo zakłopotany. Też bym był, jeśli istnieliby ludzie obserwujący, jak mam zostać ukarany.

Tłum zaczynał się na maluchach i kończył na starcach, co wydało mi się naprawdę okropne. Czemu ktoś miałby chcieć, żeby jego dzieci zobaczyły, jak ktoś zostaje porażony prądem? Dlaczego ktoś naprawdę chce zobaczyć czyjąś śmierć? Nie rozumiałem tego i po prostu stałem przy boku Arthura, patrząc na tłum około trzydziestu ludzi. Był tam mały chłopiec, który patrzył na mnie, następnie złapał uwagę matki i wskazał na mnie. Ciekawym było, że mógł mnie zobaczyć, kiedy najwyraźniej nikt inny nie potrafił. Kobieta spojrzała tuż obok mnie, patrząc na to, o czym mówi chłopiec, a następnie pomachała wściekle palcami przed jego twarzą, prawdopodobnie mówiąc mu, by nie gadał szalonych rzeczy, czy coś. Wzruszyłem ramionami i uśmiechnąłem się do chłopca, kładąc palec przed moimi ustami, jakbym mówił mu, by nie wspominał o mojej obecności. Wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale tak zrobił.

- Chłopiec może cię widzieć, prawda? - zapytał Arthur, próbując się uśmiechnąć, gdy ktoś umieścił na jego oczach rzecz wyglądającą jak przepaska. - To dobrze, ponieważ teraz jest jedynym, który może.

Westchnąłem i upewniłem się, że mógł usłyszeć moje niezadowolenie.  
- Twój żart jest całkiem kiepski, ty głupiutki pitre***. - Istniało coś, co sprawiło, że chciałem uwolnić Arthura i gdzieś go ukryć, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę. Jeśli strażnik z pistoletem nie był wystarczająco groźny, myślenie, że mógłby zastrzelić Arthura tak szybko, jak wstanie z krzesła, takie było. Istniał też fakt, że to więzienie było olbrzymie. Nie znałem normalnej drogi na zewnątrz, chociaż jeśli przeleciałbym przez kilka ścian, to wydostałbym się w mniej niż pół godziny. Jednak Arthur nie mógł przenikać przez mury, więc ten plan nie mógł zadziałać. Czułem się tak, jakby Arthur był w pułapce i nie mogłem zrobić nic oprócz współczucia mu. Położyłem moją dłoń na jego, którą ściskała bardzo mocno poręcz krzesła. - Trzymam twoją rękę – powiedziałem mu sądząc, że prawdopodobnie tego nie wie.

- Podejrzewałem, że możesz zrobić coś takiego. – Przestałem na niego patrzeć, by obserwować mężczyznę, który upewniał się, że Arthur jest poprawnie przywiązany. - Czy oni właśnie mają mnie zabić?

Pytał mnie, ale ten mężczyzna oczywiście o tym nie wiedział.  
- Chcesz usłyszeć prawdę czy kłamstwo? - Cofnął się patrząc na Arthura siedzącego na krześle i regulując urządzenie na jego głowie. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Arthur poprosił o kłamstwo. - Chcesz realistyczną odpowiedź czy nierealistyczną? – Mężczyzna pokiwał głową na swoje poprawki i posłuchał, jak Arthur zapytał o obie. - Nierealistyczna odpowiedź: nie umrzesz. Inna jest taka, że dziś nie umrzesz. Realistyczna jest taka: nie umrzesz w ciągu następnych pięciu minut. Powiem ci też prawdziwą odpowiedź, skoro nie możesz zbyt wiele z tym zrobić.

- Proszę, nie – zaprotestował Arthur, poruszając się lekko. Mężczyzna mocniej ścisnął pasy i westchnął patrząc na Arthura, który po prostu wydawał się taki niewinny i jakby miał się rozpłakać. - Nie chcę wiedzieć, proszę.

- Prawda jest taka, że umrzesz w ciągu następnych trzech minut. Czekamy na lekarza. Powolny drań. Choć powiedział, że już idzie. - Po tym mężczyzna odszedł, unosząc kciuk do góry. Oczekiwałem, że to też jest realistyczne kłamstwo, ale najwyraźniej mówił prawdę. Naprawdę nie było nigdzie widać lekarza.

Arthur przełknął, a następnie zaczerpnął głęboki, drżący oddech.  
- Francis, naprawdę cieszę się, że zostałeś ze mną przez cały ten czas, nawet jeśli mogłeś zostać w mieszkaniu, albo znowu zniknąć, nie wiem. Naprawdę przepraszam za wciągnięcie cię w każdy bałagan, z którym nie chciałeś mieć nic wspólnego, ale kiedy nie byłeś zły, smutny, ani nie krzyczałeś, abym przestał, dobrze się bawiliśmy, prawda?

Uniosłem brew, a następnie zachichotałem.  
- Oui, to prawda. - Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Moi nauczyciele nigdy nie dawali mi rad, co powiedzieć komuś, kto zaraz umrze w gniewie elektrycznego krzesła.

- Naprawdę cię kocham, Francis. – Rzeczywiście, wydawało się, jakby mógł wybuchnąć płaczem w każdej chwili, a może już płakał. Przez tę rzecz na jego oczach nie mogłem tego określić. - I naprawdę mi przykro.

- Też mógłbym powiedzieć „kocham cię", ale nigdy nie lubiłem, kiedy ludzie mówili to przed czyjąś śmiercią, jeśli nie wyznali tego wcześniej w innych okolicznościach. - Nie wiedziałem, czy to co mówię to prawda, ale brzmiało właściwie. - Więc, umm... tylko powiem, że już przyjąłem twoje przeprosiny.

Zanim Arthur mógł coś odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna z poprzedniej chwili radośnie krzyknął, kiedy inny mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie był lekarzem, wszedł, jakby wcale nie był spóźniony.  
- Lekarz jest tutaj! Dajmy mu za swoje! - Mogłem powiedzieć, że nie mieli tu wystarczająco dużo rozrywki i może dlatego byli całkowitymi dupkami, kiedy przychodziło do uśmiercenia kogoś w tym więzieniu.

Arthur pisnął, a ja mamrotałem do niego pocieszające słowa. Odezwał się do mnie, powtarzając w obu językach, po angielsku i francusku.  
- Kocham cię, je t'aime, Francis, je t'aime, przepraszam, kocham cię, kocham, kocham... – Usłyszałem głośny dźwięk korby, a następnie dziwaczny odgłos prądu płynącego przez druty prowadzące do Arthura. Obserwowałem, jak Arthur wił się w miejscu, jak jego ciało zwiotczało, kiedy wyłączyli prąd. Podszedł lekarz, sprawdził jego puls, bicie serca, oddech. Kiwnął głową do mężczyzny z tyłu i żarówka zapaliła się. Arthur był martwy.

Tłum zaczął klaskać, niektórzy nawet nie wiedzieli dlaczego.

I właśnie tak zniknąłem.

XxxX

*Soilex to środek mający za zadanie wypłukiwanie soli z ziemi, by była bardziej żyzna.  
** Cacao mint to rodzaj czarnej herbaty z miętą, kakao i orzechami laskowymi

*** pitre (fr.)błazen, pajac


End file.
